Scandals of the golden trio
by Jynx merriwinkle
Summary: The golden trio had dropped the innocent act; Harry returns to Hogwarts but can severus handle the new Harry. slash yaoi warning SS/HP AU. Post-hogwarts
1. Life after Hogwarts

**Disclaimer – Belongs to JK Rowling, because if I did all sexy male characters would be together.**

**Doesn't always follow the original plot. Snape, Lupin and black are all alive. **

**Everything else is pretty much the same.**

"**With a face that makes you drop to your knees**

**With a smile that lights the darkened night**

**With an eye that does more then sees**

**With fingertips that feel so right**

**Against your skin and entwined with your fingers**

**The prettiest creature he'd ever seen."**

Chapter 1 – the beginning of the circle.

After leaving Hogwarts, the golden trio continued to make scandals; albeit for totally different reasons.

The golden trio had discovered sex.

Shortly after leaving Hogwarts, it was discovered accidently by The Daily Prophet that the three had entered into a relationship. Together! Over the next three years the shared and individual sexual exploits of the triad graced the covers of various Wizarding glossies, although Rita Skeeter of the Daily Prophet was surprisingly quiet on the whole drama.

Although the trio remained scandalously close they decided that they were better as friends then as partners. Harry had finally finished his DADA mastery and was returning to Hogwarts for his new position as DADA professor and head of the lions; as well as being the author of a number of novels. Hermione was just starting out as an Auror, after acing Auror training. Ron had got a place as the keeper of the England Quidditch team. The three were at the top of their game. Young, beautiful, rich, powerful and famous.

Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry was now under the sturdy guidance of Professor McGonagall. Snape was still head of the snakes and deputy headmaster, much to his reluctance. Draco Malfoy held the position of transfiguration and Charlie Weasley was the care of magical creatures' professor. Neville Longbottom had finally taken over Professor Sprout. The rest of the teachers remained the same. Poppy Pomfrey had retired and Ginny Weasley had taken her place.

"Why am I doing this again?" Harry asked his two closest friends. Ron and Hermione sat on either side of him, on his bed. Harry lay spread-eagled on his huge queen-sized bed looking frustrated. Harry's room was the largest of the three, with plenty of velvet and silk sheet which is why the trio spent most of their nights in there. The room was tastefully done in deep purple with black and purple sheets. A huge black chandelier hung from the high ceiling. Hedwig and her young baby owl, Callie, sat in their huge cage in the corner by the window. All three were dressed for bed and were trying to help Harry decide on what he was wearing for his first day back at Hogwarts. Hermione wore a traditional white silk and lace nightdress which reached her ankles. Ron wore a plain black t-shirt and red boxers. Harry looked adorable in cute green and white striped pyjamas. Piles of clothes were flung all over the room. Harry had way too many clothes.

"Because you want to make a good impression with your Professors and look good for all your students" Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry as he huffed in annoyance.

"I don't wanna 'Mione'" Harry whined. Ron stroked Harry's hair affectionately, then trailing his fingertips over his shoulders and chest.

"Yes you do," Ron replied for her, smiling when Harry unconsciously scooted closer to him. "Tomorrow morning will have you running around in a panic trying to find something to wear, no doubt waking us up in the crossfire, even though you don't have to be there till dinner."

Harry giggled and rubbed against Ron, who was still stroking him.

"I'm sorry guys, I know I'm a nuisance" Harry pouted and attempted to look apologetic. Hermione shook her head and slipped her hand into his.

"A nuisance? You? Nah" She bent down and lightly kissed his slightly parted lips. They were as soft and as inviting as ever. She could quite easily kiss him forever.

"I think you need an early night" Ron whispered in his ear, whilst twining his fingers with Hermione's. She deepened the kiss, using it as a distraction to undress him. Harry ended up totally naked between his fully clothed best friends. Ron and Hermione could not believe how lucky they were and just how beautiful Harry was.

"I s-suppose an early night would be a g-good idea" Harry gasped as Ron's wandering hand got brave.

* * *

"Help please!!!!" Harry ran up and down his room, throwing clothes around. Hermione and Ron sat up in bed, shaking their heads and laughing. The trio had returned to bed after lunch and still had not found Harry anything to wear. As well as that they were attempting to pack. Harry was not helping.

"What about the green outfit?" Hermione suggested helpfully, "It brings out your eyes"

"I can't wear that on my first day as Gryffindor head" Harry shook his head and continued pacing frantically.

"Then the red one" Ron advised, smiling brightly until the horrified look on Harry's face implied his suggestion had been wrong.

"And show favouritism! I can't wear that one either"

"if you're going to be like this, then green, red, yellow and blue are out of the question, so lets pack them ones away" Hermione started to pack away all the outfits Harry didn't want to wear, with a flick of her wand.

"Harry you have an hour till you need to apparate to Hogwarts, it would have been less then that if you had had to apparate outside Hogwarts" Because Harry was so powerful he was the only one who was able to apparate inside the building.

"Telling me that isn't helping, finding me something to wear would be helping"

"This?" Hermione picked an outfit up and Harry smile showed them it was perfect.

* * *

Snape hated the sorting feast, and the school and pretty much everything else related to school. He sat at the staff table looking out at the remaining first years as they were sorted in annoyance. Instead of the thick black robes he once wore, he had been forced by Minerva after the war to wear more colour, he wore a deep green silk shirt and dark grey leather trousers under an open fitted black robe with green etching on the sleeves and collar. Since using a spell instead of a potion to protect his hair from fumes, it was soft and thick and had been grown out to nearing his hips. He had had plaited it with a thick green ribbon that had matched his shirt.

He was impatiently waiting for the new DADA professor to arrive. It had been a tightly kept secret, and only Minerva knew who it was. The sorting had finished and most of the welcoming speech.

The doors swung open and everyone turned their attention to the figure gracefully striding through the doors. Snape stared at the figure in shock. Although male, the figure was slight and delicate, with a grace that even a woman could not pull off. He wore tight black leather pants that couldn't hide the muscled legs and thighs, dragon-hide boots that gave him the tiniest extra height. He wore no robes but an unyielding plush purple shirt that clung to his small but well defined chest and a tight corset style waistcoat in charcoal grey which hugged his figure and had corset type laces up his back. Three buttons of the shirt were undone and teased a glimpse of pale white throat. His hair was black as night and loosely fell past his shoulders in relaxed curls.

But it was his face that held everyone's attention. It was a face that could make you fall to your knees, thought Severus in wonder. It held promise of steamy nights and lush mornings, of intoxicated kisses, sinful caresses and innocent embraces. He had never seen anyone who could pull of absolute sexuality and adorable innocence, but the figure managed it perfectly. He was the prettiest creature he had ever seen. He had lush pink lips that seemed set in a cute pout, high cheekbones and pale pearl skin that ached to be touched and caressed by fingers. But the eyes held Severus's attention and brought on recognition that Severus couldn't quite place. Bright verdant green eyes behind rimless glasses seemed to stare right at him for what seemed like an endless moment until the figure dropped his gaze as thick long eyelashes rested on his pale cheeks. The figure stood in front of the staff table and bowed low to them, as traditional pure-bloods were taught to do.

"Professor Potter…right on time" McGonagall's voice interrupted his thoughts. Her smile broadened and her gaze softened as she looked down at the bowing young professor. Snape looked down in mortification. He was perving on the blasted man-who-lived, Harry Bloody Potter.

"Damn it" Snape muttered to himself.

* * *

**I love how this first chapter turned out.**** The description of Harry blew me away. YAAYY!**

**Poor snapey.**

**Please review. :-D**


	2. Settling in

**disclaimer - yup it belongs to Jk Rowling**

**Home is where i place my slippers and the postcode i memorize**

**home is the place where i am me, mine alone**

**and no one can take me from my happy place**

**home is where i lie, along side my heart and soul**

**Chapter 2 – Settling in**

Harry glanced up at the teachers in front of him and smiled at them.

He was home.

In one swift movement he stood and went to take his place next to professor Snape. As the Headmistress introduced him, Harry took his time looking over at the teachers, taking particular care to avoid Severus who was no doubt mad that he was still alive.

Furthest away was Charlie who grinned at him and winked. He wore dark blues robes with silver and gold highlights that complimented his pretty dark blue eyes. His hair was a little longer and curled around his collar attractively. He still had a nice golden tan that hid his freckles. Neville sat next but one to Charles in leafy green and ocean blue robes, with leaf designs along his shoulders. He grinned at Harry and waved enthusiastically at him. He had totally lost his puppy fat and was tall and lean. He had pretty warm brown eyes and light freckles on his nose. His short shaggy brown hair had cool blonde highlights that suited his warm lightly tanned skin. On Harry's other side a little further away was Draco Malfoy. Draco was as lovely as ever, his face softer then his fathers, pale and pretty as ever but also matured and manlier then Harry's ever could be. His hair was as long as Harry's but perfectly straight and tied up. Draco wore owl grey robes with flashes of silver and a white high necked shirt. Draco glanced over at Harry with a wistful and half smile on his face, nodding in his direction.

Harry had dated all three young Professors in his three years away from Hogwarts and although cared for them all, was unwilling to commit as all three had wanted. Although Harry had had sexual relations with Hermione, he was very much gay and the only women he was attracted to was Hermione. As food arrived on their plates, Harry chanced a look at the professor he had not seen in other three years and was so shocked that he dropped his fork before it reached his mouth. Severus's eyes glanced at him for a second before turning back to his plate, totally ignoring him. Harry was in shock.

Snape was '**GORGEOUS'**!

Harry was not quite sure how he had missed it before. The other boys at the table, who were all pretty damn hot in their own ways, held nothing to Snape. Harry had to thank Minerva for burning all of Snape's black robes, of which he had heard all about from the old Scottish witch. Harry could feel his heart pounding against his chest and the swarm of butterflies in his belly had managed to get free of their net.

The first two things Harry noticed, since Snape was sat down, was that he had finally fixed his nose and now looked manly yet adorable, also he noticed that Snape's hair wasn't greasy anymore but soft, silky and thick, all the way down his back. His skin was luminous, radiant and pale against his soft looking skin, and a lovely contrast against the luxurious Slytherin green shirt that gave Harry a sneaky peek at kissable white throat.

As Severus took a sip from his goblet, Harry's attention was held by his pale hands that managed to look manly and strong whilst also being delicate. Harry's eyes traced the long elegant fingertips in awe, trying hard not to imagine what it would feel like being under those fingertips. Harry tried to shake the thoughts from his head and looked up again at the face. In profile Harry could see the prettiest pink lips that were determined to pout whether or not Severus wanted them to, and high cheekbones that beat his own, and resting on those were the longest finest eyelashes Harry ever seen, fanning the cheeks delicately. The eyes were as intense and as dark as ever, able to drown Harry, just by glancing at him.

Severus Snape was the archetypal personification of sex, not sexiness, but pure unadulterated sex. He was so much more masculine and beautiful then anyone he had ever met and it was doing the strangest things to him. Harry tried to get back to eating but just breathing the same air as the smouldering sex-pot was intoxicating.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts …Professor Potter" Snape murmured quietly, not looking away from the great hall. Harry nearly died; the voice was like velvet against bare skin. He was sure that the voice would be able to make him cum alone.

"Thank you, Professor Snape, it's nice to be back" he attempted to be casual, and not do or say anything stupid. It was a failing task, but he would try.

"I must say I am surprised to find it is you filling in the DADA position" Severus did not waste time for pleasantries.

"And why is that?" Harry chanced a glance at the other professor, who continuously stared out at the hall.

"Well you know first hand, that this position is cursed" Snape was surprised when Harry responded to his comment with a laugh, which Snape could not deny was sexy. It was more a giggle then anything else, which sent tingles down his spine.

"The position is not so much cursed, I don't think, Severus, as I remember it was me that removed them" Harry glanced again, this time Snape was looking straight at him. "Quirrell I killed, Lockhart I permanently sent to St Mungo's, Moody's imposter in Azkaban, as well as Umbridge, only you and Lupin managed to stay the full year. Although you managed to ruin Remus's chance as well as your own"

Harry was ready to embarrass himself by either jumping on Severus or getting over excited when Severus chuckled, a sexy unexpected rumble in his throat. It made Harry dig his nails into his chair to stop himself.

"Your right, although between the two of us, we haven't exactly been welcoming to the previous DADA professors" Severus smiled in fondness to the memories. "I mean I threatened Quirrell, ousted Lupin as a wolf, and defied Umbridge by giving you diluted truth-serum and although you weren't aware, I helped resist the Carrows in the last year."

"Taking all that into account, I think I should be resistant to the DADA curse" Harry smiled and turned back to his desert.

"We shall see" was all Snape said, making Harry glance back worriedly.

The pair did not speak for the rest of the evening, but kept glancing back when the other wasn't looking. After the feast Harry excused himself, hoping to get an early night. Severus turned to him.

"Come along then, you will need someone to show you where your apartments are." With that, Harry followed Severus out of the great hall. The idea of being alone with professor Snape did nothing for his self control. The little mantra of _'Do not jump professor Snape, he will hex you_' was getting louder and louder in his mind.

However the up side of having Snape walk him to his apartments was that he got to have a proper look at Snape's body. Without the deceiving black robes, getting a proper view of his body was a lot easier and very rewarding.

Although slim, Harry could easily see the muscles rippling underneath. He had long graceful legs and Harry nearly died when he was able to see a tight arse that seemed to beg to be squeezed. Snape mustn't have been aware, but he seemed to swagger, swaying his hips slightly, his black braid swinging from one side to the other gently. His robes still billowed at the bottom, but were so fitted that they clung to the rest of his body appealingly. Harry was surprised that he hadn't been dragged in an alcove and raped repeatedly. Although, he supposed, the scary evil attitude might have stopped them.

Severus noticed that although Harry was small and delicate he reached a nice height, a height made for him to be kissed. It would only take a little effort to push him up against the wall in the alcove and bend his head down a little to capture his lips. His small fragile wrists would be held captive in his bigger hands and the smaller body pushing against him in a vain attempt to push him off him. Neither was aware of the fact that both were thinking similar thoughts and the silence grew as they reached Harry's new apartments. Harry knew that he was close to the Gryffindor entrance, Severus pointed to the room down the hall which was to be his classroom.

"Your office is attached to the classroom, which will be attached to the living area of your apartments, for easier access. The password is Fawkes; you will need to change it when you get in there." Harry nodded

"Thank you Professor Snape" Harry smiled at him, before opening the door and stepping inside. He turned back around and grinned at Severus.

"You know we have actually managed an entire evening without you insulting me, imagine that"

Severus looked at him in silence for a few seconds then shook his head.

"Idiot" before turning away and disappearing down another corridor.

Harry grin widened before he made his way down to Gryffindor common room to speak with his house.

The Gryffindor common room was exactly how Harry remembered it. Warm and inviting, with a burning fire that Harry stood in front as he addressed his house. Normally it would have only been first years and prefects, because he was new, almost the entire house was sat or stood around him, the common room extending to accommodate them. Harry was terrified.

"As you were told, my name is Professor Potter, as well as your head of house; I am also your defence against dark arts teacher. My office is always open for you, if you need to speak with me or have any problems…"

"Any questions?"

Harry looked around the common room at the Gryffindor faces and couldn't believe how young they all looked. He remembered the day of the last battle when he last looked around the common room at his classmates; their faces, their expressions were so much older then this. Harry was so very glad that the lives of these children were safer then before. They would never know the horrors that his classmates had known. They would never know the fear they knew, never have the ability to hate as they had. Harry had never been so thankful to have been part of the force that had rid them of that danger.

* * *

Severus sat across from the head mistress, barely hearing what she was saying. His mind was preoccupied with thoughts of Potter.

"What are you thinking about Severus?"

"Potter…" Snape cursed as he realised he had answered her. McGonagall grinned, reminding him of a cat having got the cream. He scowled at her.

"I hate you" He replied, and was even more annoyed when she shrugged and smiled broader.

"Harry has turned into quite the acceptable looking man" Snape stared at the women, stating the obvious.

"I suppose so, if you like that sort of thing" He turned his head away and stuck his nose in the air, silently telling Minerva exactly what he thought.

Minerva merely chuckled.

"Have you heard the rumours that have been going around Harry? In the last three years?" Snape blinked a few times in surprise.

"YOU brought me in her to GOSSIP?"

Minerva blushed, making her look younger and prettier then usual. She sat up straighter and glared at him.

"NO, I was merely remarking…" Minerva trailed off, waiting for Severus's curiosity to get the better of him.

"Go on, what exactly are these rumours?"

Minerva perked up immediately and poured them both some tea.

* * *

**Reviews more then welcome. please :D**

**had had a lot of problem with spacing. GRGH. hopefully this is readable. **


	3. First days

**Disclaimer – belongs to Jk Rowling. Because If I owned Harry Potter, the ending would be verrrrry different. **

**SS/HP slash warning. **

**Sorry for taking ages to update. Chapter 1 and 2 were so easy to write, but 3 just didn't want to come to me. **

**Not quite s****ure where this story is going, but hopefully it will find a nice path.**

**Hope you liked my first two chapters. They came out better then I thought they would****.**

**Please review. **

**I will give you guys' cookies and cake if you review **

_**Italics and '……**__**' means thinking**_

**Bold means Parseltongue**

"……" **speaking**

**Used to words said in anger,**

**To the pointed looks**

**And hurtful gossip**

**That proves they do not know me**

**Eyes follow me**

**Laughter passes me by**

**Used to people's insatiable curiosity.**

Chapter 3 - First day

Minerva McGonagall's smile widened. Severus was just as eager as she thought he would be, in regards to Harry. He just pretended to think he was above gossiping.

Even she had to admit that it was scandalous.

She glanced back at her aggravated potions master and couldn't be any more pleased with the result. After lengthy and somewhat violent discussions on Severus's person, it led to his somewhat changed appearance. It was her Slytherin subtlety that led to Severus finding the useful little charm that kept his hair safe from potions fumes, but it was her Gryffindor courage that stole all his horrid black robes and burnt them on the Quidditch pitch. It had resulted in her not being able to change back out of her cat form for a month, but Minerva thought it had been worth it

Severus had sat in one of her comfortable armchairs, his feet tucked under him. He was nursing a cup of tea; blowing on it whilst looking into space. His hair was haphazardly tied back in a blue scrunchie that Draco had bought him last Christmas; a few loose strands fell around his face prettily. Severus's skin had gained a little colour, which suited him. He wore a pale blue jumper that was quite loose around his shoulders but tight around his stomach, highlighting his firm toned body and quite tight pair of black jeans. Neville and her had taken him shopping repeatedly after the war and now had plenty of clothes that were surprisingly not black.

It was even stranger to find that Neville had actually really good fashion sense.

"Come along then Minerva, what is this gossip you have assembled" Snape glared at her before sipping on his cooling tea. He didn't want to admit that he was curious about the Potter Brat but DAMN…

"Well…" Minerva sat forward excitedly and Severus rolled his eyes at the older woman's enthusiasm. "I heard from a reliable source of course, that Harry was in a triad relationship with Miss Granger and Mr Weasley…"

"As in an intimate relationship with them?!" Minerva attempted to not get mad at him interrupting her. Severus just gaped at her.

"That is what I said, anyway as I was saying; the three were together from around sixth year to about last year…"

"You mean they are not together any more??!" Minerva growled at him and Severus put his hands up in surrender.

"No they are not, though another source told that there are occasions that the trio…well…you…know"

"Indeed"

Severus was silent for a few seconds contemplating this new information. Minerva smirked, incredibly pleased with herself; in a way only gossips can be.

"I must say, I never thought the brat had it in him" Severus smirked as Minerva hit him on the head.

"SEVERUS"

He just shrugged and didn't reply to that. It was true that Harry Potter had seemed a little innocent and naïve, the idea that Potter had it in him to have threesomes was quite enlightening.

"But that's not all," McGonagall smiled happily before leaning back in, "Harry also had plenty of other scandalous relations"

"I don't think it is possible to shock me any more" Severus laughed.

"How about a bondage situation with Professor Longbottom in Grimmauld place, walked in on by Dumbledore in fifth year and then again by myself not five months ago"

Severus stared at Minerva in disgust, his mouth agape and his tea forgotten.

"I think I may be sick" Minerva just grinned even more before shrugging.

"I mustn't forget the time he and Professor Weasley were caught by Filius, at it on the Quidditch pitch, some time last year. Poor Filius had no idea what to do with himself"

"Now that I can understand; Professor Weasley is quite edible" Severus licked his lips to emphasize his point. Minerva just snorted and pretended not to hear him.

"Talking about food, he and Professor Malfoy was found by distraught house-elves, fornicating in the kitchen covered in whipped cream and chocolate…"

"He's dated my Godson?!"

"I wouldn't exactly call it dating"

* * *

Harry paced behind his desk. It was five to nine on Monday morning and Harry was terrified. It was his first lesson of the day and it was first years.

"I can do this, I can do this" Harry attempted to reassure himself.

'_They are going to destroy me, who would believe the boy-who-lived was terrified of first years.' _Harry shook himself, mentally attempting to pull himself together before the monsters arrived.

He glanced at the clock again and flicked his wand absently at the door. It swung open and showed half a dozen wide-eyed first years peering in the doorway.

"Come in then" Harry smiled and took a deep breath. Slytherin and Gryffindor first years streamed in and took seats around the room.

Harry had designed his classroom to his whims; random attempts at seating were planting in an odd semi-circle, all facing the wall where Harry's huge desk stood. Beanbags of all sorts and small sofas littered the room; in all different shades and colours. The Desk was beautiful; all old rich wood and flowing lines. On either leg was a different magical creature; a wonderfully depicted phoenix ready to take flight. The other leg was a unicorn rearing up.

From under his lashes, he could see the students all staring at him expectantly. Harry took a deep breath and began.

"Welcome to your first defence against dark arts class. I am Professor Potter. The Dark Arts are many, varied, ever-changing and eternal. Fighting them is like fighting a many-headed monster, which, each time a neck is severed, sprouts a head even fiercer and cleverer than before. You are fighting that which is unfixed, mutating, indestructible I will teach you how to protect yourselves from all magic considered dark and so called Dark being and creatures. DADA is not a fixed set of ideas, but an idea that is indecipherable and unpredictable. In this first year we will delve into the cleaner cut aspects of dark arts. This year we will learn about dark creatures and beings."

"There's no difference"

Harry turned slowly to the speaker, his robes flicking against his legs. His eyes were the colour of green ice. The entire room became cold and silent.

"You are an ignorant young women, Miss Nott" a low angry hiss was heard.

"…"

"There is a fine line between what makes a dark creature and a dark being, conscience, intelligence and the ability to choose is very important in categorizing what makes each" Harry sighed.

He remembered the prejudices that all dark beings were subjected to; his thoughts drifted back to Remus.

Laws had been in place for centuries to keep down magical beings. Law preventing them from holding a position in the work place, owning property and other ridiculous laws the preventing people who for most part, functioned as a human being, being able to function as one. It was discrimination feed down by generations and generations of ignorant purebloods and terrified muggle-borns that thwarted progression in the prehistoric judicial system and stopped freedom for all.

Harry had spent a terrible childhood with relatives that hated because Remus had been prevented from taking care of him because the ministry did not allow werewolves guardianship.

Harry moved on, knowing that part of his aim as the DADA teacher was to rid the world of such ridiculous bigotry.

"During this year, we will first learn the differences of each, laws and such, and then we will delve in beings such as werewolves, vampires and Veelas. Afterwards we will learn about dark creatures such as Dementers, Doxies, and Boggarts." Harry smiled brightly at the class. "Of course I'll be available at the end of most days and will be happy to answer any questions"

Harry left his first lesson, feeling only slightly less nervous. The moment his last student had left the classroom; Harry slumped into his large cushioned chair. He felt a headache coming on, and he had only started the day. At around the same time in the dungeons, Snape was also having problems with first years.

* * *

"I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death— if you aren't as stupid as every other idiotic parasite that walks through this door"

"Isn't he dreamy?" Snape internally gaped at the whispered exclamation he wasn't supposed to hear. Looking at the class, it was obvious most of the class wasn't paying any attention to what he thought was a hair raising speech.

'_Well I think it's a good speech, so screw you' _Snape thought to himself.

"Yup, he's all tall dark and yummy" Snape narrowed his eyes and nearly hexed the little wizard who sighed in adoration at the action.

"10 points off Hufflepuff, Lowell, for being Hufflepuff" He growled at the blushing young boy.

"Sorry sir" He mumbled.

"Anyone else have anything else to add?" He glared dangerously at the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw potions class. One timid Hufflepuff raised their hand. Snape glanced at her, in acknowledgement.

"Have you got a girlfriend…Sir?" Snape went decidedly pink whilst attempting to reply.

"No…no…not that it's any of your business"

"So you have a boyfriend?" One hopeful and clever Ravenclaw boy assumed.

At this point Severus decided it was wise to turn and continue with the lesson.

* * *

By lunchtime the rumor that Professor Severus Snape was gay, had spread throughout the school. Snape sat at the top table glaring at anyone who dared to glance at him. He wore dark grey pants that were tailored to fit his body and a lighter grey shirt with a white cashmere jumper over it. He looked delicious apart from the scowl painted on his face. He had loosely tied his hair up in an untidy pony-tail that spread down his back like silky black fire.

He was attempting to read some important documents so he had had to resort to his expensive unicorn-horn glasses. Severus could feel their eyes on him; staring and whispering.

All of a sudden the whispering stopped and Severus could hear the faint sound of footsteps as they walked through the great hall.

"I've heard the strangest rumors today, Professor Snape" Harry glanced at him, his green-eyed glance checking his reactions. Severus looked over his glasses at Harry in cold indifference.

'_Yummy' _Harry thought that the potions master definitely filled the role of all of his school boy fantasies, especially with the glasses. Apart from the look Severus didn't see fit to answer to him. Harry chuckled and shrugged.

People had gone back to their own conversations and Severus hoped to he'd stop attempting conversation with him.

Silence descended on the great hall but something just seemed wrong to Harry; taking his attention from observing the evasive professor. The air didn't feel right to him and he could tell that his silent companion had felt something too. Both stood slowly, unconsciously standing defensive. The pair back to back, watching all the exits and entrances.

The door flew open; winds blew angrily in the great hall. A lone figure stood in the doorway. Mist and angry winds clung the man as he tried to keep stood.

"D…death…ea…ters!" The man gasped and fainted straight on the floor of the great hall.

* * *

**Now there will actually been an attempt at plot from now on.**

**Please review.**

**Next chapter – deatheaters at Hogsmeade and some on the stranger. **


	4. Usual sort of welcoming for Harry

**Disclaimer – do no own harry potter or the characters**

**However plot is mine.**

***Does not follow. Importance of death-eater and survival of some differs. Ohh yeah Bellatrix is still alive and crazy. **

**Warning – heavy swearing.**

**Inner circle ****Death-eaters**

**Lucius Malfoy**

**Evan Rosier **

**Bellatrix LeStrange**

**Fenrir Greyback**

**Elena Yaxley* - sister to Yaxley. OC.**

**Max Dolohov* – Son of Antonin Dolohov. OC.**

**  
Chapter 4 – the usual sort of welcoming for Harry**

**Chaos,**

**Blood,**

**Screaming,**

**The war cry could be heard,**

**Across the fields and through the halls,**

**He lives to bartered with.**

**Dead on the ground,**

**Lifeless eyes; questions on their cold lips.**

**WHY?**

.

.

.

The hall erupted into chaos. Shouts and questions flew across the enormous hall. Severus and Harry glanced at one another and simultaneously moved around the table and towards the now unconscious man. The pair gracefully fell to their knees. The pair had reluctantly been partners during order missions; they had relied on one another and were creepily in-sync. They were a deadly and silent team. There robes flickered round them swiftly and silently and their steps unheard.

Harry turned the young man on the floor. Severus checked his pulse and let a huge breath out when he found a weak one

The man was young but that was all he could tell, with the amount of blood and cuts marring his face. His hair was quite long and dark, curling round the nape of his and his skin was pasty white.

Ginny arrived suddenly next to him, barely glancing at them before reaching down to the injured man. Ginny wore a plain nurse's outfit and apron, with a light blue open robe. Ginny had cut her hair shot and was a neat red bob.

"I've got him" Ginny reassured them; flicking her wand at the body "Its mainly artificial wounds; cutting curse gone wild, I'll take to the infirmary straight away"

Nodding in the men's general direction before ignoring them as she continued flicking her wand and muttering to herself. Ginny was calm and collected, barely reacting to the gruesome mess of his back and arms.

Severus glanced at the head table and was satisfied to see that Minerva was jumping into action, albeit as quickly as a woman her age could. Prefects were attempting to calmly send the houses back to their common rooms.

"Come, Potter, We have Death-eaters to welcome" Severus's silky voice washed over him and he turned back to him nodding grimly. The pair strode out the door and down to the entrance of Hogwarts so that they could apparate.

* * *

The weather outside was still fairly warm and the sun was high in the sky. It was quiet and peaceful around them; no hint at the massacre that was no doubt awaiting the pair. But Harry could smell death in the air; it was a smell that he was used to.

"Who do you think it is? Harry glanced at his companion as they neared their destination.

"I am not sure; a lot of my former co-patriots had managed to circumvent being charged. Though there have been rumours that Lucius had been building up an army in the last year or so" Harry paled at his answer and almost faltered in his step.

'_Oh shit, anyone but him; he was insanely terrifying and terrifyingly insane' _Harry grimaced at the idea of Lucius Malfoy becoming the next dark lord.

Harry barely remembered apparating as he looked around him. They were just outside Hogsmeade luckily still out of sight. A smoky cloud was seen hovering over the small village. Loud bangs and screams echoed in the air.

"I hoped I wouldn't have to hear screaming anymore" Harry's voice was sad. After the war had finished, he had hoped to never see battle again.

'_Huh, unlikely__'_

"And I had hoped never had run into battle again, I'm too old for this crap" Severus growled in reply. Harry glanced over and looked over him.

"Seem to be managing to keep up with me" a slight upturn of the lips was all Harry got in reply.

Lucius Malfoy could not remember a time when he had had so much fun. All around him was petrified faces, blood and fire. He had decided on an intimate setting to welcome the traitorous bastards who he knew would soon arrive. Although at the moment there was too many individuals by the time Snape and Potter arrived they would have diminish. He had only brought 'his' inner circle to greet the pair. He stood watching over his death-eater as they destroyed the village.

They thought he was insane, one too many unforgivables on him had made him funny in the head.

'_They are fools; fools not to have feared me. I will succeed where the foolish half-breed of a 'dark lord' failed'_

He tilted his head to the side as if hearing something. His wards had been triggered.

"My friends, it appears our guests have arrived, shall we greet them?" his cold voice immediately stopped the four other Death-eaters. Lucius sat casually on the wall of a huge fountain, one leg swinging, relaxed whilst he other rested on the walls. He wore a pretty white tunic with gold trim and black leather pants that puffed as they folded in the folds of his dragon-hide boots.

At either side of him stood a once again beautiful Bellatrix LeStrange and a grinning Evan Rosier. Greyback crouched at Bellatrix's high-heeled boot. She idly ran a hand through his now tamer hair. Elena Yaxley, the infamous Yaxley's younger sister, knelt by Evan's feet, glancing ahead under her eyelashes, ready to pounce. The group was beautiful and deadly.

It was like this that the pair found them

Rosier looked insane, an almost simpleton smile on his pretty face. He wore a white shirt and black and red straps. Black slacks fit his slim waist and made him look taller then he actually was. Evan had light brown hair that curled around his face and collar and chocolate coloured eyes. He was constantly twitching and rocking, as if he couldn't bear to stand still.

By his feet, Elena Yaxley was perfectly still as a statue. Long straight ash blonde hair hung free down her back like water, swaying with the wind. Brown eyes stared out vaguely. She was the youngest of the group and appeared like a small animal ready to scrap.

Bellatrix LeStrange was also twitching and bouncing on her toes, similar to Rosier. Both were totally mad and her heavily lidded eyes gleamed with madness. She wore a black lace dress, fitted tightly around her slim waist and curvy body. She was short and dainty, at odd with her thick mane of black curls and dark eyes.

Fenrir Greyback was a strangely well behaved guard dog. His eyes were that of a wolf, golden and dangerous. His hair was blonde and fell around him like gold. He wore a black shirt and black jeans that hugged muscular legs.

Each death-eater held their white almost marble masks loosely in their fingertips.

"Welcome Severus, Mister Potter" Lucius smiled icily, playing the perfect host.

"What the fuck do you want Malfoy?" Harry spat, glaring at him angrily.

"Now, now Mister Potter, such language" He chuckled, his eyes never leaving Severus's face.

"You've changed, brother" Lucius looked almost sorrowful for a moment as he spoke to Severus. His gaze swept over Him languidly.

"You haven't" He replied, barely responding, in fact his face was frozen, impenetrable and emotionless.

Lucius pretended not to hear his reply but gracefully stood.

"Though for the better, I must admit" He drawled seductively. Severus merely raised an eyebrow. Harry growled low in his throat but Lucius ignored him and Fenrir growled in response. Lucius strode fluidly towards them. Moments before reaching him, He was held fast by Snape's wand to his throat, digging in painfully. Lucius barely blinked. The lack of blinking in fear rather nonchalance. He pretended otherwise but it was clear that he was afraid.

"What are you planning, Malfoy?" Severus raised his eyebrow higher at him, questioningly. Nothing in his manner suggested he was aiming in his wand threateningly at the blonde wizard.

Lucius stepped back, taking in both Harry and him. His face changed in a matter of seconds, from sexy and heavy lidded to angry and cold. Instinctively stepping closer to Snape.

"Traitors and worthless attempts at wizards" He spat out drawing his own wand. Severus merely chuckled, stepping back too, in an elegant position that Harry vaguely remembered from the many times he had seen the professor duelled. A split second before both men strained before casting a spell, Yaxley's voice cut through the thick putrid air of tension that had been building.

"Guests" All of a sudden the dark group reacted collectively, placing their eerily white masks on their face. The masks covered the top part of their faces, stopping just before their mouths. Immediately after the masks touched their skins, thick but silky black robes fell around their robes. All looked similar, but Lucius stood out, with silver and green trim, twirling his hair around his finger and generally preening himself.

'_Vain twat' _Severus scoffed in his mind; not wanting to get hexed already.

"Alas our time together has been interrupted." Lucius's voice carried over to them.

* * *

The voices steadily got closer; shout and spells echoed in the bright noon sun. Out of his peripheral, Harry could make out the deep red Auror uniform in amongst everyday robes.

Lucius, however, noticed them at the same time.

"Incendio"

As soon as Lucius cast the spell, everything descended in to utter chaos. Severus pulled Harry by his hand and rolled them both out of the firing line. Immediately he pair were on their feet, wands out. The group of Aurors were attempting to put out the fires and get to the fight.

The Death-eaters jumped into action. Fenrir pounced on all falls on Harry and the pair tumbled back onto the floor. Before Severus had a chance to intervene Evan and Bellatrix cornered him.

"Sevvy, long time no see" Bellatrix grinned cheerfully twirling her wand in her fingers.

"We've missed you, Sevvy" Evan continued, his voice soft against the wind and shouts.

'_Great, I get both the StBedlam's* rejects' _Severus grumbled whilst attempting to dodge Bella's Crucio and Rosier infamous cutting curse.

Soon enough the fight continued with a small group of Aurors plus the two teachers.

Harry was fairing better then he thought he would against the Werewolf. He continuously dodged and jumped out of the way of snapping teeth and strong fists. Greyback was a much more physical fighter, using his body rather then his wand, which made him more deadly. Harry knew that the werewolf would turn him as soon as he got the chance.

"Pretty little thing, aren't you, I bet you're going to taste good" Fenrir licked his lips and pounced once again.

"Stupefy" Harry growled out wandlessly. The wolf merely dodged and laughed at him.

"Bring it on, dog-breath"

'_Why can't I keep my stupid my mouth shut. Idiotic Gryffindor' _Harry mentally smacked his head against the wall as the words sprung from his mouth.

"HARRY!" Severus heard Granger's voice as it burst his duelling bubble. He hadn't even realised she was one of the Aurors who had arrived to aid. His Heart and stomach lurched as he turned with everyone to where Potter was fighting. He was flat on his back with his arms held roughly above his head and one of Greyback's knees were driving into his stomach. The wolf was lolling his tongue over Harry's cheek and neck lazily, readying for the bite.

"You do taste good" Everyone could hear him coo gruffly. Severus felt the fury built in him and aimed his wand straight at Fenrir's spine.

"Reducto"

The wolf flew across the dusty ground and once he got to his feet again, he growled angrily at Severus. In return, Severus didn't even attempt to tone down his snarl in reply.

"I think we've proved our point," Lucius interrupted the fights. "See you soon Severus" Lucius winked before the evil group disappeared together.

* * *

There was silence for a moment; as the group were frozen, waiting in case they returned. Then everyone moved at once. Severus and Hermione swooped down on Harry. Aurors and medi-witches scouted the area and helped the many injured. Professor McGonagall and Professor Weasley helped organise the moving of many up to the school infirmary as Madam Weasley was waiting. Another group of Aurors were attempting to begin repairs on the little town.

Severus and Hermione were knelt at either side of Harry. Both rubbing htier hands over his body checking for any injuries.

"Harry darling, are you alright?" Hermione asked urgently.

"Have you been bitten?!" Snape demanded impatiently

Harry just lay on the floor unblinkingly. The pair repeatedly asked him question to which he didn't reply. Slowly Harry pressed his fingers to his neck.

"Damn it Potter!"

"Harry we need to make sure you're alright"

Slowly Harry turned to Severus rather then Hermione. His pretty green eyes wide and an undecipherable look on his face.

"Dog dribble on my face"

* * *

***StBedlam's is my wizards version of the Mental institute for the criminally insane, kinda thing. **

**Hope you like my first attempt at an action scene. **

**Please review. I LOVE REVIEWS, **

**Criticisms welcome as well as compliments obviously.**

**:)**


	5. Licking their wounds

**Disclaimer – don't own Harry Potter **

**Only a short boring chapter before the hanky panky and action starts again.**

**Chapter 5 ****– Licking their wounds**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Licking the wounds**

**Won't**** stop the scars**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Back at Hogwarts, Severus and Harry retreated back to their own rooms. Both were angry and frustrated at the fight. They had equally had bad dealing with Lucius; neither of them liked the idea of him rising up to become a new 'Dark lord'. Harry knew of all the inner circle death-eaters, albeit some more personally then others.

Lucius Abraxas Malfoy was the perfect candidate to take over the death-eaters after Harry had finally destroyed the snake-face. Money and political influence had kept him from Azkaban and prevented them from demanding Malfoy to be arrested. He held the strings of too many pockets to see the inside of the wizard prison again. He was also ridiculously strong and was so immersed in the dark arts that Harry wondered how he hadn't drowned in them already.

And of course Bellatrix LeStrange wouldn't settle for retirement and a dental plan, no she just had to join another dark lord. Bellatrix still had a vendetta against Harry, him having bested her too many times to count, and would no doubt attempt to kill. She was crazy as ever; definitely a force to be reckoned with.

Harry hated Greyback with a passion. It was him that turned Remus into a werewolf as a child; and had maimed Bill. Harry's eyes closed at that thought in deep sadness. The scars would not go away nor would they fade. After Bill's encounter with the snap-happy wolf Fleur had abandoned him and divorced him immediately. She could not deal with the scars; physical and emotion ones that Bill had been left with. Bill had fallen into a soul deep depression, barely speaking to anyone and hardly leaving his room for days at a time. It had taken Harry months to get past the armour and walls he had put up, but finally he had shown Bill that he was beautiful and sexy even with the scars across his left side of his face. The odd habits that Bill had picked up didn't even faze Harry, who barely blinked at his hankering for slightly rarer meat or the fact he'd sometimes bite and gnawed at his wrist. Silly little doggish inclinations just made him more adorable to him. Once a month he did get more irritable and angry but nothing that an excess of chocolate and attention didn't solve. The pair had been bed mates for a few months but with Harry's commitment phobia and Bill wish for love, the pair had ended amicably. Last Harry had heard from him; romance between him and Remus was tentatively on the cards. After seeing the rabid wolf on the battlefield, Harry wanted nothing more then to 'put down' him down.

Evan Rosier however and Elena Yaxley were variables he had not dealt with before. He knew of them and definitely knew not to underestimate them. He had no idea what weaknesses and strengths they had so his battle trained senses warned him to be wary.

Harry stood at the balcony of his room looking out at nothing in particular. A light breeze brushed against his skin and the moon danced in his hair. He had just returned from the village and retreated to his room. His body ached and was sure he had a few broken ribs. Greyback had not been holding back, so during the tussle Harry's body had impacted with various wall, trees, fists and feet. The end result as far as Harry could tell from the mirror in the corner of his room wasn't pretty.

'_If they think I'm getting stuck in the infirmary, they got another thing __coming' _Harry scoffed to himself. Ginny's bedside manner was even more terrifying then Poppy, if that was even possible.

Harry hoped that his injuries would abate by morning. Attempting to ignore his wounds, Harry focused on the fight before and his mind raced with the suspicions.

It was obvious that the encounter was orchestrated as the usual sort of welcoming party for Harry, as a way of warning him off and announcing themselves. What better way to get people's attention then scuffle with the Man-who-lived and the famous war veteran cum potions professor. However what there plans were, Harry could not quite understand; would they continue Voldermorts' muggle extermination or merely go after personal vendettas. He needed to talk things out with Professor Snape.

'_What the hell__?' _Harry ran a distracted hand through his ebony hair and winced as he felt fresh blood in his fingertips. In one swift movement he turned and fled to his bathroom. Barely blinking, he tended to his wounds. Harry tightly wrapped the necessary bandages around his waist and arms. Vials were strewn around him as he downed them without wincing or blinking at the foul taste. The more serious injuries he was sure to have would have to mend the old fashioned way.

* * *

A knock at his door startled him out of his depressing musing and he barely had time to reach the door when it was unceremoniously swung open by a over zealous Draco Malfoy.

"Harry!" he glanced around the room anxiously and he let out a huge sigh of relief when he saw him stumbling towards him.

"Drake?"

He found himself with an armful of Draco who had decided to take it upon himself to throw himself at Harry. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and nuzzled Harry's neck for a moment.

"What the hell do you think you're playing at?!" Draco growled angrily from his chest. Harry glanced down confusedly to be met with two furious silver eyes.

"What??"

"Get up them stairs now to the hospital wing!" Harry shook his head in refusal but Draco would not take no for an answer and did not give him chance to even speak. Harry felt himself dragged along the half empty corridors and before he could even catch his breath he found himself pushed none too gently into the hospital wing.

"Shit"

"Language Professor Potter" Minerva admonished sternly from a seat close by.

"Sorry Professor…" Harry managed to apologise before Ginny verbally attacked.

"Where the hell did you go?!" Ginny growled, waving her wand aggressively. Harry put up his hands in surrendered and backed up every time she stepped closer.

"Now Ginny…" Harry tried to reassure her as he would have buckbeak.

"Ginerva, you cannot hex or beat him; the poor man is injured" Draco tried to help.

"That's exactly my point!" She growled in response. "Bed now Potter" she gestured furiously to the bed next to Severus. He knew better then to argue with a henpecking Weasley woman and jumped straight into the offered bed.

"She got my on the way to my quarters" Severus grumbled as Harry settled down on the bed next to him. Harry turned to Severus ready to reply but he found himself unable to form any resemblance to a coherent sentence.

"…You're not wearing anything…!"

'_Fire-breathing mother of Merlin I want to have sex with that man right now, I'm pretty sure Madam Ginny will kill me if I jump into his bed though'_

"Indeed, it's good to know you're not completely brainless" Snape snapped back uncomfortable with the fact that the undeniably edible and utterly dishevelled Professor was sat temptingly too close to him whilst he was naked and Potter was bare-chested.

'_And what a nice chest too, I wonder if Madam Weasley would mind awfully if I jumped into his bed, for supervision purposes of course'_

Harry was still slim and pale, with a body honed by Quidditch practice and the special training he had been giving during the war. It was obvious to Severus that he kept it up. Severus unconsciously licked his lips as he stared at the droplets of sweat languidly slid down Harry's long graceful neck and followed a tempting trail down his collar and further traced the hard and perfectly shaped Pecs and got lost past the faultless six-pack and dropped onto the bed. He was like ambrosia to the Gods.

Harry kept staring at the irritated professor. Severus Snape had the body of a god, and it was definitely not Buddha. Perfect defined muscles rippled as he moved and lick-able pale skin. All of that skin was smooth and looked silky; albeit almost silvery scars were scattered across it. Not that it made his body ugly but rather it made him more intriguing. Snape had hardly any body hair but the sexiest teasing of hair that trailed past his belly-button edging teasingly to his waistband.

'_I suppose I should be offended by the insult but somehow everything's a little fuzzy after seeing Severus's semi-naked form'_

"Drink this, you two" Ginny and Draco passed out the inconspicuous potions.

"What are these?" Snape asked immediately, not smelling them as he knew Ginny (With the help of the potion genius twins) had managed to 'flavour' the once horrible concoctions.

"O shut up Snape; it's just a bloody pain reliever"

Ginny walked away in a huff, muttering to herself about paranoid old men and hexing them with rather unpleasant curses.

It was apparent that both of them were pretty beat up after the confrontation and that neither had wanted to go to the hospital wing. Although with Ginny's 'charming bedside manner' he was not surprised. Harry noticed quite a few deep gashes along his shoulder and still angry bruises on his stomach. He himself had quite a few broken ribs to attend with. He should have known that Ginny wouldn't let him get away with not coming to see her.

Snape's voice brought him back from his musings although the luscious purr that was Severus hardly kept his mind out of the gutter.

"We will speak to the injured young man in the morning" Severus told him between yawning. Now that the pair had stopped moving it was apparent that sleep was a very good idea.

"Y'ok" Harry replied groggily whilst slowly falling into a pretty erotic dream about said professors and naughty ex-students climbing into bed while the nurse was away.

* * *

"Bloody stupid heroes" Ginny grumbled to Draco who just smirked.

"They are going to be SO pissed that you slipped them sleeping potions, you know that don't you?"

Ginny just grinned and shrugged her shoulders.

"OOOOOOOOOOh yeah"

* * *

.

.

.

.

**Okay so it does seem like Harry's been with pretty much everyone. He hasn't honestly. Although below list is missing a few people who will be added later.**

**Draco**

**Bill **

**Neville **

**Ron & Hermione **

**Charlie**

**But this is in the time span of 5 years or so and during a war. **


	6. Pretty boys and dastardly plans

**Thank you so far my lovely reviewers.**

**Silver 997**

**SnowKissYuki **

**Black fire Neko**

**Little Mrs Adams**

**The dark euphie **

**Morgana-white**

**Attagirl**

**Okami lupus**

**Torn in to pieces**

Chapter 6 – pretty boys and dastardly plans

It had taken both Harry's and Severus's combined whining to be allowed out of the wing the next morning. The pair had had enough of the hospital wing and wanted to get back to their own apartments. Both were dressed in matching stripy red and white pyjamas. Although Harry thought he looked quite cute in his; Severus thought he was going to be sick.

"Please Ginny"

"Indeed Madam Weasley, we both wish to leave"

"And you're…kind of in the way"

"State the obvious, some what Potter" Severus scowled down at the sheepish young man.

"I thought it needed throwing out there"

The pair glared at one another for a moment then turned back to the irritated young healer.

"Well!" They both growled at the rather startled young woman.

"You guys are strange" She shook her head as she moved aside.

"Thank you" both still spoke in unison. They moved out into the corridor.

"Will you stop that?" Severus growled.

"Me stop it? It's you who's doing it"

"I do not think so" Severus scowled for good measure then stormed away.

A few hours later both reluctantly returned to the infirmary to speak to the recently conscience stranger from Hogsmeade. He was still very weak and bedridden. Everyone wanted some information as to what happened before they had arrived.

Harry noticed that the young man was finally able to sit up. The young man looked timid enough. He was slim and pale, with short brown hair and blue eyes. Harry decided that he was fair looking but not remarkable. Severus and Harry made their way to his bed. The pair sat together and Snape looked to Harry to begin.

"My name is Professor Harry Potter and this is my colleague Professor Severus Snape. Before I start I want to reassure you that we personally went to Hogsmeade and the village is now safe"

"For now" Severus muttered only loud enough for Harry to hear. The only sign that he had heard was the slightest tightening of his lips.

"When can I leave?" the young man asked instead of referring to the fight.

'_I remember that feeling'_

"You are still pretty bashed up, I doubt Ma'am Weasley will let you out for a few days"

"You will remain here until the end of the week" Ginny had crept up behind them and answered for them.

"But it's Monday?" The young man protested.

"And…?"

"Nothing" The young man bowed his head and muttered. Ginny stared at him hard before turning going to her office.

"We are here to ask you a few questions, firstly of course your name" Severus continued, leaning back in his chair and regarded the young man. The man seemed around twenty-six or twenty-seven with a slim figure and an unassuming aura.

The young man laughed lightly; quite a pretty sound.

****

(Matthew's POV kinda)

"My name is Matthew Gilligan" Matthew smiled sheepishly.

Matthew had woken up in the hospital only a few hours before, tired and aching all over. White walls glared down at him and wondered where he was. Luckily or unluckily (depending on how you looked at it) Ma'am Weasley had arrived immediately and informed him that he was in the infirmary of Hogwarts. Matthew had not gone to Hogwarts so obviously didn't recognise the place.

Matthew glanced at the two men in front of him and was pleasantly surprised. Both men were gorgeous. Professor Potter was slightly younger and he could only be described as sex on legs. Everything about the young man screamed long nights and tousled sheets. Messy curls fell down his back and his body was well muscled but also unusually fragile. Pretty green eyes sparkled at him in curiosity.

The older professor was very sexy. All pale and pretty, with eyes that spoke of experience and hard times.

It seemed to Matthew that the school had lots of pretty boy teachers, if these two were anything to go by.

"Do you know what happened leading up to fight?" Harry asked, leaning forward slightly to get comfortable.

Matthew glanced back at the pretty younger man, blushing at his scrutiny.

"Well, I was coming out of Honeydukes, there wasn't anything suspicious" Matthew shrugged sheepishly, "Then all of a sudden I heard the sound of multiple apparitions. No one knew what to do; there hasn't been any trouble in the village since You-Know-Who"

Severus raised his eyebrow delicately at Harry who inclined his head in silent agreement. It was noticed by the pair, during Voldermorts reign, that most wizards didn't automatically defend themselves. Harry could not understand it as he had been drilled into reacting to threats and defending himself. To see such compliancy was always aggravating to the pair.

"What did they do when they arrived?" Severus continued the questioning.

"They blew up the Pub, it exploded and everyone ran for cover … "How is everyone?"

"Some broken bones, cutting curses and such but nothing deadly, Thank you for your time Mr Gilligan, we may visit you later if we have any more questions, if that is alright?" Harry asked politely.

"Of course, in fact I would look forward to some company" The young man blushed "From either of you" He smiled and waved when they left.

Harry looked at the older man who was leant against the wall outside the infirmary. Apart from the tenseness of his muscles which he successfully hid from most people (But not so successfully from Harry) he looked calm and healthy and not just a little sexy.

"Talk to me" Harry prompted, already feeling like he was back in the order as the pair had always been paired off.

Severus glanced at him and shrugged.

"I do not understand"

"That does not bode well, if the mighty Potion Master Professor Severus Tobias Snape does not understand, then we are all DOOMED" Harry's eyebrows rose in worry.

"Shut up" Snape bopped him on the head and shook him out of his own thoughts again.

"Their motives are odd…"

"Why?" Harry interrupted.

"I would have elaborated had you not so rudely interrupted me"

Harry stood silently for a minute. He tapped his foot on the floor and sigh loudly.

"And?"

"If you had an ounce of patience, you would get your answer" Severus smirked at him before continuing. "Death-eaters are born, trained to hurt people, to cause as much damage as possible the swiftest way possible. This attack was a circus act."

Severus shrugged and chuckled.

"I suppose we should suspect that from Lucius"

Harry scowled.

"Malfoy seemed extremely interested in you" He replied accusingly. But the older professor merely shrugged again.

"Perhaps"

* * *

The throne room was huge, dark and musty. The air was thick with stale sex, smoke and perfume. The throne room was huge, with thick purple drapes and blood red lush carpets. At one side of the room was the largest and most elaborate throne ever, with thick silver swirls and delicate mythical creatures engraved throughout. Candles littered the room, floating randomly through the giant room.

"Are our plans in position?"

Lucius lounged across the throne, one leg dangling down. He wore a thin black robe, which hinted at the pale skin underneath.

"Everything is in place My lord"

"Then why are you still stood here?" Lucius growled impatiently.

* * *

**really short chapter before the interesting stuff**


	7. Attack on the ministry

**Chapter 7 - Attack on the ministry**

To war, to war.

The bells are tolling,

The swords are sharpening,

There's fire in the blood and pulses racing,

Pumping, pumping.

Today, my boys we go to war.

Gather your letters home,

Pack your bags, and pack light,

My boy, Leave your name on show,

So death knows who to address.

Pray to your gods and say your goodbyes,

To war, to war.

It was the end of the first week at school and Harry was exhausted. School had been chaotic and there had been talk of other smaller attacks around Wizarding Britain.

Harry slouched in his seat next to Severus who looked as depressed as he did. The entire school staff consisted of war veterans and none seemed ecstatic at the idea of another war.

Aurors were stretched as far as they could manage and things were starting to get out of control. Hermione was keeping Hogwarts up to speed on goings on.

"Any more news on these attacks?" The older professor asked, barely glancing over.

"All we know is that there targeting ministry officials. Diggory is dead, as well as some other less important figures." Harry shrugged; the gesture casual but the sadness in his expressive green eyes told Severus the truth.

"It won't be long till they hit the ministry itself" He replied absently, almost to himself. The sad distant green eyes focused and stared intently at him. Severus sighed and sat back.

"It's been a long time Potter, a figure like yourself can not avoid the place forever"

"Well I was hopeful" he shrugged and pushed his plate away

"Where are you going?" Harry paused and glanced back at him sheepishly.

"To see Matthew, he wanted some company"

"I see…Matthew did say he was lonely" Severus replied absently.

"When did he say that?" Harry asked confused.

A slight blush appeared on the older man's cheek.

"I was visiting him yesterday, he mentioned it"

"I see"

_**Flashback**_

"_Madam Weasley…I have those healing potions you requested" Snape entered the infirmary. _

"_Brilliant, can you pop them in my office and then I can give you the next set of potions I need"_

"_Of course" Severus swiftly dropped off the potions and made his way over to the healer. __Ginny was stood over Matthew, puffing up his pillows. The pair looked up as he made his way to them. _

"_Oh, hello Professor Snape" Matthew smiled cheerfully up at him. Severus smiled slightly in reply. Ginny quickly listed the potions she wanted and without noticing, Matthew and he were left alone. Severus turned to leave but Matthew's hand shot out suddenly and gripped his wrist in a surprisingly hard grip. _

"_Please stay and keep me company" _

_Severus frowned a little but decided to be nice._

"_I suppose I can stay a while" Severus glanced around for somewhere to sit but Matthew pulled a chair forward that was a little closer to him that Severus would have liked. But Severus couldn't turn it down without appearing odd. _

"_Thank you" Severus sighed, sitting down. "How are you finding your time at Hogwarts?" He smiled awkwardly at the younger man. He was never any good at making small talk. _

"_Well…lonely to be honest. I'm just sat here all alone, all the time." Matthew pouted and Severus felt an odd fluttering that he didn't understand._

"_Well I'm sure I can get some of the young men working here, to pop up and keep you company"_

"_I'd really appreciate it if you came up to visit me, Severus?"_

"_If you wish it"_

_Matthew smiled shyly at him and nodded. _

"_I do"_

_The pair talked over nothing in particular for ten minutes or so until Severus had to leave. Matthew bit his lip several times and looked at the older man uncertainly. Severus rose to stand but Matthew grabbed his arm again…_

"_What…?" He didn't get chance to finish his sentence as Matthew pulled him towards the bed and he felt warm lips against his own. The kiss was unspectacular to Severus, but tingled. When Matthew finally pulled away Snape was too disorientated to growl at him. _

"_See you soon, Severus"_

_

* * *

_

"Harry, Harry, Harry" Ginny whispered repetitively next to him at lunch.

"What?" He growled in reply, barely glancing in her direction.

"You won't believe what I saw earlier today" Harry raised an eyebrow but otherwise continued watching the students.

"Matthew kissed Snape" Ginny whispered quietly.

Harry scowled before he realised he was doing it.

"What?"

"When he was dropping off some potions for me, he ended up staying and talking to him and the next thing I saw was Matthew leaning in and kissing him"

"So Snape didn't kiss him?"

Ginny paused, trying to remember exactly what she saw.

"Well he looked more dazed and out of it, I think it took him by surprise to be honest"

Harry just shrugged and continued with his meal, he knew he had no reason to be mad at the fact Matthew kissed his potions master, but he couldn't help it. Kissing the said professor had been on his mind more and more since arriving at the school, even if he didn't have the guts to do it, ever.

"I'm surprised Matthew didn't get a nasty hex thrown at him" Harry laughed, trying to ignore the weird ideas going through his head.

"Well he's had to deal with that sort of thing a lot these days" Ginny laughed, shaking her head. Harry raised a single eyebrow in question.

"The snarky greasy professor we knew is long gone and is a bit of a heartthrob now"

"Yeah but he's old!" Harry replied, even though he secretly agreed.

"1. You've dated men as old or older so you can't say anything and 2. Severus is the perfect age, you know we age differently and to be honest he's still quite young and dare I say desirable"

Harry blushed and shrugged.

"I suppose so"

* * *

Harry was in the middle of a second year DADA lesson about shields when Severus and Charlie stormed into his lesson. Papers flew everywhere and students all stopped what they were doing and stared.

"Pro-Prof…" Charlie attempted to start.

"Class dismissed. Go away now!" Severus growled angrily at the gawking class. No one dared question him and in a second the room was empty bar the rude intruders and a very confused Harry Potter…

"What the hell's going on?" Harry scowled in confusion at Severus, who was busily sending various patronus messengers out.

"Word is out that the ministry is going to be attacked, we still steps behind at the moment…" Charlie attempted to explain.

"Which means we need to get there before they cause too much damage" Severus drawled from his corner.

Charlie and Severus were already in battle robes. Harry glanced over at the older professor, letting his gaze linger at the sensual curves of his body. Severus's battle robes were back to his more traditional black ones and were fitted to his body like silk.

The black robes were made out of the strongest of Aragog's Acromantula silk before she died, over dwarf chainmail and armour. The robes billowed out against his ankles and wrists in the see through black silk. Every inch and curve of the professor was on show, from the elegant pale neck to the taut muscles of his chest and stomach, to the lean legs. He had tied his hair up in a messy plait with escaping strands framing his slim face. He looked like death, beautiful, deadly and otherworldly. Harry felt his heart beat faster at the mere site of him. An image of Matthew flashed in front of his face and Harry felt himself deflate. Harry turned his wand on himself and transfigured his teaching robes into ivy green and blood red robes.

Severus paused in his messages and stared at Harry. He had transfigured his navy blue robes he had worn into the sexiest battle robes he had ever seen. Red Acromantula lace wrapped around his muscular legs and arms and over his, in Snape's opinion, firm squeezable arse. The darkest green Mandragora (Mandrake) laced goblin armour was fitted on his toned chest, stomach, back and knees. Harry's hair was still loose and fell down his back in loose ringlets, making him appear like some elf or Fae prince preparing for battle.

"Severus are we ready, Severus…?" Severus snapped out of the inappropriate thoughts he was having and glared at the two younger men interrupting him.

"What…ah yes, lets go"

* * *

The "Hogwarts" group consisted of Harry, Severus, Draco, Neville, Ginny and Charlie. They met up with Hermione, Bill, Sirius, and Luna. It was just like old times and the old veterans fell too easily into their battle partners. Hermione and Sirius took the back Floo system straight into the minister's office as they were the only pair who were officially Aurors. Bill and Charlie were unbeatable together in dealing with security and protection, so were making their way in through one of the side ways straight to the control rooms that controlled travelling in and around the ministry building. Ginny and Neville headed straight to where the civilians would be in the main lobby and Floo systems and Apparition points to help on damage control and medical care. Draco and Luna was back up for Harry and Severus who were making a "proper entrance" through the front door to distract the henchmen and let everyone else get into position.

Harry and Severus stood outside the front Wizarding entrance of the ministry. There was total silence around them, everyone had fled or was stuck in the building. It was cold and rain was still thick in the air.

"So…we're just gonna walk in?" Harry asked sceptically, eyeing the door suspiciously.

"Yes, just walk in" Severus nodded, frowning at the door.

"Isn't that a little bit stupid…?"

"Yes"

"O" Harry joined Severus in frowning at the offending door.

"Is that why we're the ones doing it?" Harry asked after a moment.

"Exactly why"

"Fair enough…Shall we?" Harry raised his wand and pointed it at the door. Severus smirked and instead of reaching for his wand just flicked his wrist at the door which splintered in a thousand or more pieces violently.

"I think it productive to start how we mean to go, don't you agree Professor Potter?" Severus raised an eyebrow in question, of which Harry grinned in agreement as he tucked his wand back in his thigh wand holster and gestured theatrically for the older man to venture first.

"Splendid idea, after you"

"I knew there was manners in you somewhere" Harry just shrugged good-naturedly and followed the elegant man inside.

* * *

One thing that made Harry and Severus such good partners is the ability to cause utter chaos. The guards didn't know what hit them as spells and blood was flung around casually by the pair. In a matter of seconds the lobby was empty of Neo-death eaters and pretty much ay furniture that had been whole was decimated totally.

"Well that was fun" Harry stretched and yawned. Severus glanced at him from across the room.

"Indeed, I do believe this is a record for us Potter" Harry whooped and Severus allowed a small smile to surface. The fastest they had "cleared" a room.

Ginny, Neville, Luna and Draco stared at them in horror and fear of the weirdness for a moment before looking at the devastation around them.

"You two are terrifying sometimes, you know that right?" Draco shook his head in wonder.

"Thank you" Severus tipped his head slightly to his Godson.

"Right guys, time to split up, me and Sevvy are going to make our way to department of mysteries…"

"Why there?" Ginny asked puzzled.

"Lucius has a special liking for there, it's where he would have set up base" Harry shrugged and continued. "Ginny and Neville, you two need to get to the main points and help whatever civilians you can find…"

"Draco, Luna, disable and clear the building, starting here and making your way to the minister's office. Meet up with Granger and Mutt-face" Severus took up the orders seamlessly.

The four nodded in unison and turned away. It was not the time for sentimentalities and soppiness.

Now alone, Severus and Harry glanced at one another.

"Are you ready, Harry?" Severus asked hesitantly.

"Not really, you know I hate this place, especially that department in particular. But screw it; we're here to do the job"

Severus nodded approvingly and turned in the directions of the lift. With Bill and Charlie at the wheel, Severus was confident about going down to the "basement" level" in the lift.

Seconds flew by in silence as they found themselves at the bottom of the ministry and on the floor that held department of mysteries. Everything was dark and strange noises and sparks kept the pair on their toes. It felt like hours as the pair stalked down endless corridors. Every now and then noises could be heard and the pair had to stop suddenly; many time Severus grabbed Harry or pushed him in to offices and room and people walked close by.

Severus was sure he was getting close to the main ante-chamber which he remembered held the veil and the last battle in Harry's fifth year occurred. He had amazingly good hearing and heard the stomp of feet as they closed in on them, out of his peripheral he saw their long shadow down one of the corridors further down and did what he had to by instinct and pull Harry into the only safe and hidden alcove he could find.

Snape pushed him against the wall in an empty alcove, the lack of room pressing his body hard against the younger man. He placed one hand on Harry's hard stomach (that felt surprisingly nice against his fingertips) and the other tangled in his hair as he turned him to look at him. The sound of footsteps echoed through the corridor. Harry opened his mouth, readying to speak, but Severus immediately placed his hand over his mouth and leant forward to speak in his ear.

"Do. Not. Speak." His voice murmured gently against his ear and as well as the movement brought him closer to him, his leg rested firmly between Harry's legs. The delicious friction teased Harry and he only managed to gasp at the added pressure. Severus's velvety growl in his ear and his hot and sweet breath by his ear and neck didn't help the matter. Almost unconsciously Harry rubbed against him and rested (nuzzled) his head on the crook of the man's warm and nice smelling neck.

Severus's eyes widened as Harry nuzzled against his neck; trying desperately to concentrate on anything but the sensual feel of his lips brushing his neck and his hard body beneath his own.

"We need to keep moving, we are close to the minister's office" Snape whispered, but neither moved. Harry lifted his head and Severus was sure even more blood fled to his cock as the younger man looked at him through lust glazed half-lidded amazingly green eyes.

"Has any one ever told you how fucking pretty you are?" Harry asked huskily, attempting to keep his voice as quiet as possible. Severus chuckled breathlessly and shook his head.

"This is not the time to be paying me silly compliments Potter, we need to focus" Severus attempted to push himself away but failed as Harry swiftly swung them around and almost painfully pushed him against the wall. Severus couldn't suppress the gasp and lusty moan as Harry pushed himself against him. Cocks rubbed teasingly against each other.

"He kissed you, didn't he" Harry growled against his throat. Severus's eyes widened.

"So fucking what" he growled in reply, he had no intention of following down that path with Matthew but that wasn't the point. He wasn't even sure how Harry knew. Must have been that ginger menace spying on him.

"I don't like it" Harry pushed him harder into the hard wall. Severus hid his pleasure and his surprise by an angry growl.

"Get. Off. Me. Potter." it was not an idle threat and normally it would have terrified Harry but with the intoxicating proximity and arousing aroma of the sexy older man, he ignored it. In fact it turned him on even more. In reply, Harry gripped his arms above his head and ground himself against him. Before anything could occur a bright glaring light interrupted them.

"Please continue, this is pretty hot" Lucius's drawl broke up their intimate moment…

* * *

**please review**

**this chapter was really really hard. took me forever. let me know whether or not it was totally dreadful.**


	8. Trouble with pretty faces

Chapter 8 – talking his way out of trouble.

Pretty faces are a curse,

dashing looks only cause problems

getting out of trouble is always a trick,

sweet words and sweeter smile,

can win or lose a game. 

Lucius stood in the entrance of the alcove, his eyes hungrily devouring the pair. He wore a navy blue velvet shirt and a black leather waist coat. Tight black pants showed off his still surprisingly well shaped legs. His pale gold hair fell loose around his shoulders and down his back. Harry felt more then his heart sink at the site of him.

Severus growled as Lucius pulled him out of the alcove by his plait. Lucius tugged at his hair and pushed him to his knees. Another lesser death-eater pulled Harry along with him. Severus watched as the "kids" manhandled Harry, kicking and pushing him down next to him. Snape growled at them, ready to get back up. Lucius tightened his grip on his hair and yanked. Severus fell heavily onto his knees.

_I am too old to have to deal with this__ shit; my knees are not what they used to be. _Severus hid a wince and pulled himself up a little and tried to remove Lucius from his hair. Lucius responded by tightening his grip.

"Will you lay off the fucking hair" Severus snarled up at him. Lucius smiled serenely at him and wrenched him up against him. He was held tightly by the hair and Malfoy' wand warm against his throat.

"You always did have the prettiest hair, Severus" Lucius murmured against his ear. Snape just turned his head to one side and refused to reply. He could feel his warm breathe tease the side of his neck.

"Get off him!" Harry snapped angrily, attempting to get to his feet, only to be pushed down harder. Harry glared up at the image of Lucius and Severus pressed up against one another and Severus's head tilted back as if offering his bared throat to him, with the weight of Lucius pulling his hair. Severus was attempting to push Malfoy off him, resulting in his hand spread over his chest. The pair looked too comfortable in his opinion.

"Potter, desist, I am perfectly capable of dealing with this detritus" Snape replied indifferently, barely glancing at him, but Harry was sure that he detected warning and concern in his glance.

"Now, now Severus, no need for being mean; we both know that's there is better things that your sharp tongue can be used for" Lucius ragged his hair roughly eliciting a delicate gasp from Severus's pink lips. Lucius took it for the invitation that it clearly wasn't and captured the slightly parted lips in his own and plundered his mouth.

It had been a long time since Severus had been kissed by Lucius; and he was still an amazing kisser. A moan was torn reluctantly from his throat and his eyes closed against his will.

Everyone had clearly forgotten about Harry as he pounced on the pair before anyone could blink. With an animalistic snarl he was on top of Lucius attempting to strangle him.

All Harry could see was this red haze of fury in front of his eyes that removed any common sense and made it seem like it was a good idea to throw himself bodily at the death-eater lord. Harry wasn't quite sure what he planned on doing, but the idea of anyone touching Severus did bad things to his logic and self control.

_Probably something I should evaluate at a later date__, _Harry decided absently.

"Potter! Potter!... Harry!" Harry and Lucius rolled around the floor gracelessly as Severus was held back. Harry didn't seem to hear him and attempted to bang Lucius's head against the wall. Lucius managed to get on top and pinned Harry to the ground. He lifted his hand and back-handed him.

"How dare you engage me in such common practices! You caveman" Lucius snarled as he straightened up. With an elegant flick of his head, Harry was bodily lifted up from his position on the floor and held in place.

"Fuck you" Harry snarled angrily, testing the arms that held him. Lucius back handed him again, Harry's face snapping to one side.

"Stop that Lucius" Severus admonished in teacher mode tone. Lucius glanced back and frowned.

"Secure the pair and chain them to the wall in the "veil" room" Harry's eyes widened and shook his head, looking at Severus panicking. Severus glanced at him but said nothing.

"Stay calm" Severus murmured in his ear, as Harry began to shake and when they started walking down the corridors.

Corridors and rooms were passed by without a glance, shadows and other unmentionables flittered past. Harry could feel his heart pound against his chest like fists and his body starting to shake.

_I've not been back here since fifth year. I don't think I can deal with it. Even the mere words pain me.__ Nearly losing Sirius and the countless pointless deaths had almost destroyed him and the idea that they would be returning there made him sick. _

"You can do this, Brat…" Severus started to comfort him but found hard kicks to the back of his knees distracted him.

The pair was flung on the floor unceremoniously. Severus growled and tried to jump on the offender but all he got for his trouble was a cutting curse to his back. Severus hissed but merely returned to the floor beside Harry in reluctance.

"You ok?" Harry whispered, shuffling closer. Severus merely rolled his eyes and proceeded to glare at his captors. The power of his glares had managed to reduce better men to tears; so he thought it was worth a shot.

Lucius sat himself on his make shift throne where his slobbering inner circle members gathered around him like the soldiers that they no doubt were.

Severus watched them from under his eyelashes, whilst sparing a glance to Harry who was trying not to admit freaking out.

"We'll be out of here soon," Severus whispered to Harry. Harry nodded absently; knowing no matter what situation they were in Snape would get them out.

Lucius kept one eye on the traitorous pair as they conversed. Their heads were close together. He did not like that one bit. They made a striking pair; although roughened up and vulnerable, they were poised like deadly panthers and just as dark and beautiful.

"My lord, what do you plan on doing to the pair?" Yaxley asked quietly, staring at the tied up pair without expression. Lucius glanced at her. She was a pretty little thing, doll like in features and the youngest of the inner circle at 22. But Lucius was not one to judge a book by the cover. The girl was a merciless killer and a vicious duellist. Elena Yaxley had been brought up in the centre of the last war and had been pretty much given to the dark lord as a gift. Most of the death-eaters had been especially hard to the child, thinking it unfair that such a sickly looking child had been given such a privilege above there own children. The girl had had to look after herself and managed with a stead fast determination and fervour.

"What do you suggest we do to them?" He asked her. Yaxley cocked her head in thought.

"Perhaps it would be ironic to test our new potions on them, what with such an esteemed potions master in residence"

Lucius laughed and then glanced at the pair as they were lifted onto the chains on the wall. The neo-death-eaters cut layers of clothing of the prisoners. Potter was quickly divested of his battle-wear. Lucius looked over the younger man and had to admit that he was quite a fine specimen, but then his attention was caught by his subjects unravelling the beautiful, elusive Severus.

Harry tried to fight the uncouthly death-eaters as they ripped the battle gear off his hanging body and started burning them. But he was soon distracted by the unveiling of his professor.

Inch by inch of perfect glowing ivory skin was revealed. Firm toned thighs and long elegant legs were exposed. Lucius and Harry watched in morbid desire as Severus was unwillingly stripped and made to bear his tantalizing flesh. He was so very beautiful that it hurt to look at him. Severus's body was not all hard angles that you expected but silky, smooth and so very touchable skin over steel abs and muscles. Endless legs and elegant hands; as well as a washboard stomach with perfectly formed six-packs.

One of the death-eaters casually cut Severus as he attempted to get the armoured trousers off. Severus gasped as he felt the cutting curse tear at one of his upper thighs. The pain was soon behind a barrier that kept pain at bay but both Harry and Lucius was fuming.

"_Crucio" _

Lucius growled out at the stupid insubordinate.

"Do not hurt him, you bumbling idiot" He growled angrily. Making his way to the luscious potions master, he gently and lovingly tucked a stray hair behind his ear and caressed his injured thigh with his wand as he healed the deep cut. Snape just stared impassively at him.

"What goes through your mind? Luke" Severus asked quietly, not really expecting an answer. Lucius smiled sheepishly. It felt as if the years had fallen away and back to a time when the pair had been best friends

* * *

"Are you done yet?" Sirius whinged; twirling his wand absently in his finger as he slouched against the minister's desk. It was taught by all magical schools and the Auror training not to do that; but it was a habit he could not kick. It had led to some interesting results that weren't

"No I am not; maybe if you helped me, it would get done quicker." Hermione snapped back, head bent over a filing cabinet. She knew he was a lost cause but couldn't help but hope.

"But it's confusing!" Sirius complained, sighing sadly. Hermione glanced up.

"I'm only looking for the files of which death-eaters are still at large"

"BOORRINNG!" Sirius faked a yawn and leant on the desk. Hermione merely ignored him and continued looking frantically.

Sirius glanced around the office, turning finally to a large mirror behind the large oak desk Hermione was leaning against. The mirror was beautiful, obviously extremely old. The mirror was oval and cased in dark ash gray metal that swirled up the mirror like water or oil. Sirius was never one to keep his hands to himself; so he couldn't help but poke the smoky glass.

"Gnaghhh…" Sirius jumped back a step and Hermione barely glanced in his direction. Sirius paused and pouted for a moment then, not having learnt his less the first time, edged forward with his whole hand until his fingers were pressed against the icy cold mirror. The reflection shimmered and moved, changing and re-organising.

"Mione…!"

"Hmmmmm…?" he was used to Hermione not taking him seriously. He barely scowled in her direction.

"I think I found something interesting" he reached over and pulled her over gently over by the elbow. Hermione sighed but allowed him to manhandle her; although she was the brains and reason of the partners, Sirius was a legend in the old days of the Aurors with razor instincts and intuition.

"What is that?" Hermione leant forward and poked the mirror. They both jumped back as the mirror swirled into action. Images became clearer and suddenly a video showed of them.

"Ah, CCV" Hermione remarked looking closely at the mirror. Her mirror image copying her.

"There's another you in that mirror, we need to get her out!" Sirius pointed accusingly at the image; before jumping up and grabbing a chair to break it.

"NO" Hermione restrained him laughing. "It's a security device that lets you see things happen while it's happening"

Sirius was silent for a moment as he puzzled it through.

"So we can see what's happening in the building"

"Exactly, I think it's a good idea to check on the boys in the veil room. See if they have arrived there"

"How?"

"I think if you touch it, with intent to see certain people or rooms, it should work"

"Go on then" Sirius pushed her forward.

"Why don't you do it?"

"Well if it's not a security mirror, I don't want it to steal my soul. Go on" He pushed her forward again and Hermione reluctantly placed her palm on the cold mirror.

After several tense moments as the mist swirled hypnotically, it cleared showing a clear birds-eye view of the veil room.

"Oh that channel…that channel!" Sirius bounced up and down several times.

"Oh be quiet and look!"

The pair stared at the mirror in dismay.

"Get hold of the guys…we need to get them out of… I never realised Professor Snape had that BODY under those robes" Hermione was suddenly very distracted. Sirius growled and pushed her out of the way; passing her his magic-friendly mobile.

_Who would ever want to look at Sniv…I mean yeah he's always been pretty; more so once he cleaned up and bathed regularly but he couldn't imagine his body being that __spectacular to cause such a reaction. _

"Get in touch with Draco, Charlie, Ginny, and Luna while I keep watch" Hermione blushed and retreated to the other side of the room. All of a sudden she felt quite flushed and short of breath.

Sirius watched the mirror for several seconds before letting out a small breath.

"Merlin's balls if I had known what was hidden beneath those old robes of his, I would have given him some good old Sirius magic…!"

"Sirius magic? Do I really want to ask why you are perving on my godfather?" Draco's voice mockingly interrupted Sirius's mucky musings. Sirius blushed and grinned a little; pointing at the mirror. Draco gracefully strolled over and peered at the mirror. His eyes slowly widened and his breath caught in his throat. The hint of a flush rose on his pale cheeks.

"Fucking hell…"

"Exactly"

"When did that happen?"

"That's what I thought"


	9. Consequences of a kiss

**Victory dance to self - 2 chapters in the space of a week. Woop-de-woop. **

**WARNING – some sexiness and swearing in this chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

My body's my only bargaining tool

and I keep giving it away for free.

Hot and heavy.

Sweet and slow.

Stolen moments, meaningless fumbles.

A kiss, a touch or even worse, a "connection" and I'm yours.

Extract from _memoirs of a tart. By jinx Merriwnkle_

**Chapter 9**

The veil room was dark, cold and musty. The throne Lucius was sprawled across was decadent and huge. He looked on the room in disinterest and at his subjects in dissatisfaction.

"This is entirely your fault" Severus muttered, glancing accusingly at Harry. He knew he was being unreasonable but it felt good to blame him.

"What! Don't blame your mess on me!" Harry snapped angrily. "It's only because of Lucius being hot for you, that we are chained to the wall naked"

"Hot for me? You think that Lucius Malfoy is attracted to me and that's why we are naked and in this unfavourable position?" Severus's fine eyebrows rose high in his forehead and his lips opened in surprise.

"You don't think that Malfoy fancies you?" Harry could not believe Severus couldn't see it. Everything that had happened since Malfoy had come back had blatantly pointed to him being obsessed with him.

"No"

"You're an idiot" Potter paused and cocked his head to one side. "Wow its so strange saying that to you"

"How dare…"

"Well it's true"

"I am not an idiot!"

"Yes. You. Are. You. Idiot"

Severus snarled and pushed into him as much as he could chained to the wall.

"Oi" Harry huffed, pushing back.

"Do not call me an idiot" Severus pushed him again, kicking his shin a little harder as well.

"Ow. That actually hurt Sev"

"You deserve it" Severus replied nonchalantly.

Harry pushed him back, elbowing him hard in the ribs.

"Hufh. No need for elbows!" he growled. Pushing back at him with his body. The pair attempted to tussle for several moments, pushing and shoving like children.

"You're so childish Potter!" Snape attempted to cross his arms but the chains pulled them back. He huffed and settled lifting his nose in the air in disgust.

"Me childish! You started it" Harry pouted and kicked his legs about a little.

"No I did not" Severus tapped his foot against Harry's gently.

"Erm…..yes you did" Harry replied, nudging his body against his.

"Prove it!"

"When I get out of these chains, I'll kick your arse and then prove it" Harry growled and Severus laughed; unconsciously rubbing against him. Harry felt his breath hitch and his body tingle.

"If you say so, cowboy" Harry had almost forgot how amazingly sexy Severus's voice was and the fact it went straight to his cock. Severus noticed the erection at the same time Harry did. Harry lifted his leg a little to try to hide his prominent erection. It didn't help.

"Harry…?"

Harry didn't answer him; couldn't even if he tried.

"Harry?" he asked again softly.

"I'm sorry; it's your voice…its…well. And skin and well everything. And you're very very naked...and….Erm….I'm sorry" Harry stuttered and blushed.

_Oh my god. Harry is attracted to me! The Harry I've been lusting over for weeks has an erection because of ME. And now he's embarrassed. He's __so adorable. _

"I'm sure it's just the situation…nothing to be embarrassed about" Severus replied soothingly. Harry gaped at him for a moment before shaking his head.

"You really don't know how you look, do you?"

"Pardon?"

Harry laughed. He couldn't believe it.

_Severus is sex personified and he has no idea. This is the man __who has already been kissed by a cute young man; been pushed against a wall and nearly raped by me; then practically chained naked to a wall by a hot psychotic admirer. Even when he was the terrifying-black-wearing potions master he was still sexy. How can he not know the power he has over people._

"Sev…I don't think you realise how attractive you are"

"Don't be ridiculous Potter. Don't make fun of me" Severus was always sensitive about his looks and was always expecting people to make fun of him.

"Am not. Honestly. Why would both Matthew and Lucius kiss you, if you weren't…kissable? Why would I try if you were butt ugly?"

"I … I … I don't know. Can we stop talking about this" Severus huffed a little, turning his head away in embarrassment.

* * *

"You ready Granger?" Sirius called into his mobile. He was positioned at the front doors of the veil room. He was crouched down ready to pounce through the door.

"On your signal, Black" Hermione replied briskly from her position on the window she was going to jump through with Charlie. She never did like heights.

"Malfoy, you ready?"

"Always, Black" Draco replied smoothly from his window where he waited with Luna.

Neville and Ginny were stationed further back; ready to deal with causalities and whatever might have happened to Snape and Harry.

"Weasley, what's going on in the room?" Sirius called Bill at the minister's office.

"Malfoy is still on the makeshift throne furthest from your door, four inner circle members are close to his feet and by the looks of it, the remaining death-eaters are all stationed at various point around the room. There's…twenty of them and at least five of them are guarding the boys. No problem. Its only five against twenty-five, it's actually pretty insulting"

Sirius cut the call and pulled out his wand. Showtime.

"_REDUCTO!"_

The explosive was huge; splinter of the door ricocheted off the wall and sliced the unsuspecting death-eaters. The smoke cloud was enormous but everyone noticed the terrifying Grim that flew through the cloud and landed snarling and growling in the middle of the room. Sirius had pounced in human form through the murky doorway and transformed mid jump into Padfoot. It was a remarkable feat to transform so effortlessly; one only really perfected by Minerva and surprisingly Severus.

"DEATH!" One superstitious death-eater screamed and fell over. Padfoot merely doggy-rolled his eyes and let his tongue loll out. In the moment of confusion, the others jumped down. Glass fell down like sharp raindrops and the group descended to the ground silently and gracefully.

"Whoop!" Harry called from the sidelines. Severus merely rolled his eyes.

"Will one of you at least release us?" Severus huffed and kicked his feet a bit to emphasize his point. No one seemed to hear him though.

The death-eater quickly gathered their wits and jumped the intruders. Wands were immediately drawn and the good guys automatically fell into a circle in the middle of the room, covering each others backs. The good side weren't holding back either; painful curses flashed across the room and they felled the enemies swiftly and efficiently.

The guards remained in front of Harry and Severus and were reluctant to move from their posts.

"_Stupefy__"_

"_Stupefy"_

"_Stupefy"_

Sirius pounced forward and punched the other two in the face before they realised what was happening. He glanced at Harry and grinned before surprising Severus by stepping towards him.

"Black…?" Severus didn't even get a chance to finish his sentence before Sirius descended on him. Sirius discovered petal soft lips as he roughly kissed the pale man. Severus stiffened in surprise as hot forceful lips attempted to devour him. He had never been kissed like this before, never felt the heat of a kiss and was in shock that it was his once upon a time school enemy that caused such a reaction in him. His traitorous body arched into the firm body against his will.

Sirius decided that Severus needed encouragement and nipped his soft lips hard enough for them to open in surprise. Taking advantage; Sirius plundered his mouth; hesitantly Severus responded and Sirius moaned aloud as Severus tentatively kissed back. He rubbed up against the beautifully naked man and Severus gasped and pushed forward wantonly as the wonderful friction of Sirius's battle armour teased his naked body. Sirius slipped one arm around his slim waist and pulled him flush against him; loving the way he fit against him perfectly. His unrefined hands roamed the gorgeous ivory skin and settled on his perfect squeezable arse. When oxygen finally became an issue, Sirius reluctantly pulled away. He pulled away, but not far enough to let Severus think. There bodies were still flush against one another. Deepest black orbs that swirled like onyx stared dazedly into liquid steel eyes.

"Sirius…" Severus's soft exclamation went straight to Sirius's groin.

_How did I not notice how fucking sexy his voice is. How big and pretty his eyes are. Since when did he have such long and delicate __eyelashes? And those lips…those lips are sinful. And OMG he BLUSHES!_

"Be right back Gorgeous" he couldn't resist kissing those pink lips again before jumping back into the foray again. There was only three or four left standing.

"Ok…" Severus murmured, still in shock.

"…"

"..."

"…"

"What the fuck was that?" Harry snarled angrily. He pushed into Snape hard.

"OW" Severus growled and pushed him back.

"Well?"

"I have no idea what you mean" Severus sniffed and turned his head away.

"The hell you do" he snarled, kicking him again for good luck.

Lucius backed away, seeing the battle going bad for him.

"Retreat" Lucius snarled, he paused and smiled at Severus. "Till we meet again, my beautiful potions master" Sirius turned at his words and raised his wand angrily.

"_Sectumsempra!" _ He snarled before Lucius disapparated, unfortunately missing him.

"Bastard!" He kicked the nearest death-eater in temper.

The group crowded around the chained pair. Sirius, Harry noticed, stood by Severus's side.

"Are you guys alright?"

"Were you hurt?"

"What happened?"

"Can…"

Severus interrupted them sharply.

"Cease these silly questions until we are unchained!" Sirius immediately jumped into action, using his wand to free Severus. Severus fell to the floor and his legs almost went from under him. Sirius quickly caught him before he went down and held him up; closely against his body. Bill undid Harry's chains and helped him stand against him.

"Cheers mate" Harry smiled thankfully at him.

"And clothes?" Severus snapped, gesturing at himself with his free hand. The others jostled around to find something to transfigure for them to wear. Sirius leant in and whispered something in his ear; causing him to blush and chuckle a little.

Harry growled under his breath and Bill glanced at him confused for a moment before shrugging and ignoring it. He was used to his little brother being a bit odd.

Finally the pair was dressed in simple navy battle wears. Grumpily Harry admitted to himself that he didn't look good in navy, unlike Snape who suited the colour, making him look elegant and still sexy as sin.

The hostages were located by Bill, in the under-dwellings and dungeons. Draco Hermione and Ginny dealt with the ministry whilst the others returned to Hogwarts to report to McGonagall.

* * *

Severus sat in his office a little after the strenuous meeting with the headmistress. His thoughts were in turmoil; after being kissed several times more then he had ever been kissed before, it was hard to keep his mind from straying to it. Harry, he dismissed as pressure of the situation, as much as he wished otherwise. Lucius of course worried him, but it was Sirius's kiss that played on his mind. He had always thought the mutt was attractive, very much so, but the mutt had made it very clear that he hated him. The pair had always fought, so to be honest, Severus never really thought of the possibility of looking at Sirius like that. He shrugged to himself; it wasn't as if Sirius was interested in continuing anything, he was sure. He needed to remember he hated Black, why the hell would he want to date him.

Knocking at the door pulled Severus out of his thoughts. Three short sharp raps at his office door brought a frown to his lips.

_Who the hell could that be?_

"Enter"

Sirius heard Severus allow him entrance and straightened his light purple shirt and his charcoal grey robes before pushing the door open. The potions master was sat back at his desk, dressed in a deep green shirt and a loose slim green and grey tie. His hair had been freshly washed and hung free and loose like ink.

"Severus" Sirius was the first to speak, standing in front of the desk like a naughty schoolboy. He had his hands behind his back, but occasionally pushed a stray ebony curl behind his ear. A sign, Severus knew, of nerves for the mutt. The potions master rose slowly and walked around the desk until he leant in front of it.

"Nervous? Sirius how very unlike you" He murmured into the silence, staring the other man in the eye, almost desperate to look into his mind, but restraining himself remarkably.

"I suspect everyone who finds themselves stood in front of you in this office, are usually more then nervous" Sirius replied, avoiding the question.

"Perhaps, but that would then suggest that you, Black, have been a naughty boy" Severus wasn't sure where the words were coming from; they looked to be affecting him though. Sirius tucked another stray hair behind his ear and straightened.

"Does that mean I've been sent to stern potions master to be punished?" Sirius grinned and rocked on his heels.

"And how do you think you will be punished, Mr Black?" Now that Severus was back in his 'natural environment' and dressed, he felt more in control and more confidence. He was not going to roll over and bare his throat and soft under belly to the mutt.

"A kiss" he replied without hesitation.

One fine eyebrow rose in mock shock and Sirius had a feeling he was not the one in control anymore. He had always had a feeling that Snape would be a demanding bottom.

"So presumptuous Mr Black" His sexy, dark velvet voice flowed over Sirius like dark chocolate.

"Well Professor, I thought it polite to ask, rather then just take what I want"

"So if I refused, and sent you to clean cauldrons instead? then what?"

Sirius chose not to answer but pounced forward; pushing Severus against the desk and taking his lips before he could deny him. As soon as their lips touched again; the last thing on Severus's mind was pushing him away. The kiss was short but brutal; when Sirius pulled away he was pleased to see that Snape was dazed and his perfect lips were red and bruised.

"I can't say I love you, I can't say that it will be easy; all I know is that I want you and that I'm willing to try to make whatever this may be, work" Sirius told Severus solemnly, he rested his forehead against the other and breathed in his intoxicating smell of sandalwood, exotic spices and dark chocolate.

"Are you asking me out?" Severus was still shocked, no matter how much the mutt had shown his interest.

"Yes…I guess I am. Will you, Severus Snape, be my boyfriend?" Sirius laughed a little self-consciously. Severus was silent for a few moments.

_Should I? could this lust become more? Could I like him? There's so much past between us and pain that it wouldn't be easy. But I've been so alone for so long. I deserve someone to chase away the shadows, why not let it be Sirius?_

_Because you're in love with Potter._

_No I'm not._

_Whatever, stupid._

_I am not stupid! Hold on, I'm arguing with myself._

"Yes, yes I will be your boyfriend" Severus laughed; before he realised he had opened his mouth. Sirius broke into a huge smile and softly kissed his lips.

* * *

**Thank you so far, for all your reviews. One particular review mentioned the fact that everyone was too perfect and part of me does agree with that criticism but this story is my little indulgence; so I get to write my characters more how I see them in my day dreams and fantasies, you know. I want this story to be sexy and I want most of my main characters to be beautiful. Hopefully apart from that most of the time, they are fairly in character, although they have changed after the war ended. And of course things won't always be perfect, later in the story. This is the calm before the storm.**

**Please let me know your thoughts on this.**

**Also if any one has any suggestions or things they want to see or want happen, let me know, I might be able to fit something in. ;)**


	10. Must not tell lies

**I love that a lot of my reviewers were worrying or at least anticipating Harry's reaction to Sirius and Severus and I had to placate a few who were distressed about this not being a SNARRY anymore. Never fear, my lovely reviewers my star-crossed lovers will prevail in the end. **

Lie to me,

I promise I'll believe,

Tell me that the sky ain't blue,

And I'll know it's true.

I'll accept all the untruths you tell,

The white lines come easily.

Promise me the world.

In the palm of your hands.

An' all I get is the ash left.

Extract from _Lie to me _by me.

**Chapter 10**

Severus smiled inwardly as he walked to the great hall for breakfast. Things were starting to look up for him, even if it was with the most unlikely person he could imagine.

Outwardly his face remained blank, but inside he was grinning as he noticed Sirius up at the teacher's table talking loudly to Harry. He had forgone robes and wore a dark blue shirt and charcoal suit pants. He also noticed that there was a spare seat next to him that he presumed was for him. Severus cautiously sat down next to him and reached for the nearest coffeepot.

Sirius absently reached for the coffeepot as he chatted happily to Harry. Their fingers touched and Sirius finally noticed the delightful potions master.

"Sev…Good morning" He grinned at his new boyfriend and pecked him on the lips. Severus was looking particularly lovely with his hair French-plaited and dark purple waistcoat over a white gypsy shirt. Illegally tight black leather pants clung to his divine body and were tucked into some grey muggle military boots.

"Good morning Sirius" He replied quietly, quite aware that Harry was staring at them in shock and horror.

"What are your plans for the day, darling?" Sirius asked, taking a sip from his newly refilled mug. Severus glanced at the silently fuming Harry and shrugged elegantly.

"Some marking I need to do and I have a tea date with Minerva, apart from that, nothing else"

"Good, Good. Will you come down to my quarters for a drink later then?" Sirius asked, trying not to look too enthusiastic and failing. Snape cocked his head to one side, a trait which Sirius was beginning to find adorable and replied.

"That would be agreeable"

"Brilliant, I'll see tonight then. I better go, boss needs me to report back about last night" He drained his mug and stood up reluctantly.

"Tonight then. You're not going to add the part about Potter and I being chained naked to a wall are you?"

"Sorry darling" He grinned as he scowled. Sirius leant down and kissed him, letting his tongue dip inside quickly before straightening up and leaving.

There was silence for a few moments between Harry and Severus; Harry appeared to be trying to formulate words.

"Since when?" He finally growled out, pointedly looking out at the great hall. Severus merely raised an eyebrow.

"That is none of your business Mister Potter" He replied nonchalantly before draining his cup and rising from his seat.

"When it's my Godfather involved, then it is" He replied jumping up angrily.

Severus regarded him silently for a moment. Harry was enraged; his beautiful green eyes flashing and his pretty pink lips in an angry scowl.

_What is really his problem? Why is he so against this relationship?_

"Now, now. One shouldn't tell lies" He purred leaning closer and bending to whisper in his ear. "Do not think you own me, Mister Potter, One session of frottage up against the wall does not make me your property" His silky voice caressed Harry against his will. Once he was able to process the misleadingly soft words he felt himself blush and bite back a snarl.

"How dare you" He spat out as he attempted to regain some composure. "You know it was more then just some hormonal tension-reliever"

"I have no idea what you mean, Potter" Snape retorted angrily, sticking his nose in the air.

"Now, now. One mustn't tell lies" He sing-songed mockingly before turning abruptly and leaving without looking back.

Tea-dates with the headmistress could be just as frustrating as any meeting with the former headmaster. Severus had to find ways to amuse himself.

"So…" Minerva started impatiently.

"So" he echoed blankly.

Minerva frowned at the younger man; he was sat tranquilly on her sofa, looking unblinkingly at her. His poker face was inscrutable as ever, emotions hidden behind huge black eyes and a firm straight mouth. She tried again.

"Well…"

"Well?" He cocked his head to one side and continued looking at her.

"Stop it Severus! You know what I want to know!" She finally snapped at him.

"Dear Minnie, I have no idea what you are talking about" He shrugged one shoulder gracefully.

"Bollocks" She growled in reply. Both of Severus's eyebrows rose at that. It was always a surprise when his former teacher used language like that.

"Minerva!" He replied reproachfully. She merely shook her head.

"I am old enough, young man, to be able to say what I like, so button it"

"You may very well be old enough to be able to; but that doesn't mean you should" He scolded her. She just laughed.

"Do not try to distract me, now spill"

Severus sighed. He sometimes wished that Minerva hadn't taken it upon herself to be his work mother and his gossip companion.

"Honestly it is not a big issue" He shrugged again.

"Hooking up with your biggest enemy whilst falling in love with his godson is, to my knowledge, a big issue"

"Well when you say it in such a way, then it does seem that way"

"..-.."

"..-.."

"What!"

"You didn't deny that you're falling in love with Harry"

"Nugh…"

"How eloquent, Severus" She chuckled, enjoying the dumbfounded look on the man who thought of as her son.

"I never said I was falling in love with the brat!"

"Nor did you deny it" she countered swiftly.

"I'd rather talk about Sirius then allow this conversation to continue" he grumbled half-heartedly. He knew he had lost the argument.

"So when did this occur?" She demanded urgently. Severus sighed.

"Last night"

"…"

"Merlin, Minerva, it's not normal to be this interested in someone's love life" he grumbled annoyed. The older woman merely shrugged and continued waiting for him to elaborate.

"When Potter and I were rescued, He kissed me…"

"Just like that?"

"Indeed. Then later that night he… he asked me out" Severus shook his head a little.

"Why did you say yes?"

"I do not know…I mean of course I find him attractive, how could I not, but I am not sure whether we will be able to overcome our differences"

"It will not be easy" she replied wisely.

"Easier than making a fool of myself over Professor Potter" he replied smoothly.

"Why would you be making a fool of yourself?" She asked confused.

"Because he would not be interested in an old man like me"

"Has he said that or acted in such a way to be sure?"

"No…but I am not a fool enough to think he would be interested in a washed-up death eater such as me"

Minerva shook her head disparagingly at the young man she saw as her son. She knew he would not agree with her no matter how she argued the point with him. His lack of self confidence and his ridiculous view on his self worth would never change no matter how much she helped him to amend his looks.

A loud and insisting knock on her door interrupted whatever she may have said. She shared a concerned and confused look with Severus before permitting entrance. The door flew open and a clearly disgruntled Professor Potter charged in. His entire focus was on the elderly witch sat across from his him.

"You must put a stop to it, Headmistress!" he demanded angrily, his arms flailing around. Severus noticed that he had not been detected and sat back quietly and waited.

"To what Harry?"

"To this ridiculous notion of Sirius and Severus dating!" he growled out as if it was obvious.

"I do not understand" She replied shaking her head.

"…Its obviously a bad idea…I mean it just…is"

"How dare you!" Severus stood up furiously interrupting him before Harry could warm up to his argument.

"Sev…Severus…I didn't see you there" Harry's eyes widened in shock. He stepped back a little and looked at Minerva for encouragement. She merely sat back and appeared ready to watch the show.

"Obviously," He snarled out "How dare you attempt such a back-handed endeavour at splitting up your Godfather and I"

"Well someone has to see sense!" Harry replied unrepentantly.

"You are an idiot!" Severus couldn't find anything more insulting at the moment.

"And you're a blinded fool!"

"Children" Minerva attempted to intervene but one sharp look from Severus made her sit down again.

"I told you before, Potter, You do not own me" He growled out through gritted teeth.

"I'm only looking out for you, but you never listen"

"I am old enough and wise enough to not need a child looking out for me" he scoffed.

The angry pair didn't even notice the shelves shake and the glasses begin to shatter but the old witch did.

"That's it. Stop this preposterous behaviour this minute and get out of my rooms, both of you!" she snapped angrily, Severus gave her a pleading look but she merely pointed at the door.

The pair stomped out of the room and faced off in the corridor. They both noticed they were too close for comfort. Harry could feel the heat coming off the older man and the intoxicating smell of dark chocolate and Sandalwood made him dizzy with lust.

"Will you stop seeing Sirius?" He demanded angrily pulling the potions master to his chest. Neither noticed Sirius come from down the hall. His eyes widened at his Godson's words and actions. Severus attempted to pull away annoyed at the feelings that erupted from him at the proximity of the infuriating man.

"Get off me Potter. This jealous streak you have is getting old very fast and I will not submit to it any longer" At the idea of Severus submitting to him, he growled low in his throat and pulled the man closer to him. The pair gasped at the delicious friction.

"If only you would submit to me" Harry inhaled the amazing scent of Severus and sighed. Severus wished he did not want Harry and hated that his body betrayed him in such a way. The idea of submitting to Harry made him weak at the knees.

_But it's the damn principle of the thing. _

"I will not stop seeing Sirius and I will not allow you to keep manhandling me in this manner. Do not think I will allow you to push me around as you did in the ministry"

"Sev…Harry?"

Both men turned abruptly at their names and Severus pushed Harry away from him angrily.

"Severus, are you ready for that drink with me now?" Sirius asked his voice strangely even; keeping his emotions hidden. Severus nodded and walked towards him timidly. Once he was stood next to him, Sirius pulled him towards him and kissed him soundly. Severus had to admit that he liked this more sombre and aggressive Sirius that had emerged with the need to stake his claim over him. Sirius nipped and tugged his lips and consumed his willing mouth.

"Am not angry at you, my darling, but Harry and I are going to have a little talk; wait for me at my rooms. The password is Algiz" He let Severus go and turned back towards Harry, totally expecting Severus to obey. Severus scowled and opened his mouth to protest. Sirius gave him his total attention again and smiled a little ruefully.

"Please wait for in my rooms Severus; I don't ask much of you but at this moment, I ask you do as I ask" Severus's scowl turned into a frown but he nodded sharply once and then turned abruptly on his heels and left.

For a few moments there was silence between the two men.

"Sirius…"

"Why Potter?" Harry winced at the use of surname but stood up straight. He would fight Sirius for Severus if he had to. He was that serious.

"Because I love him" This seemed to surprise Sirius as he blinked a few times to clear his head.

"You love him, this coming from the young man who has left a string of broken hearts after him because he cannot commit"

"It's always been Severus; I've just been too scared to take what is mine"

"Severus is not yours" Sirius snarled; the first sign of anger from him. Harry merely shook his head.

"We belong together and he will never be yours, not truly" Harry replied and ran a hand through his curls in agitation.

"Severus wants to be with be with me"

"Because he thinks am not serious; I'm not saying that he's isn't attracted to you or that he isn't sincere. Severus isn't like that but he doesn't think he deserves to be happy so he never thought that we would be together. I'm sorry Siri" He shook his head and stepped closer to his beloved Godfather. He was shocked when he whipped his wand out and pointed it at his heart.

"I will not give him up, unless Severus leaves me or says he wants to be with you. I will not give up my chance at happiness, not even to the boy I think of as my son" He ground out angrily. Harry felt his heart sink; Sirius was the father he had never had and it hurt to fight with him.

"Severus will never love you" Harry tried once more, begging him to understand.

"We can be happy together; one day he might love me" Sirius shook his head and lied to himself.

"Why are you lying to yourself?" Harry replied but got no reply as Sirius turned away and made his way to his rooms ignoring the question.

Severus paced the unfamiliar rooms. They were bright and cheerful and just vulgar to his Slytherin soul. But he remained worrying about what Sirius would say. It was not as if he had done anything wrong but still it was obvious he had been reacting to Harry. And then of course there was the fact that his Godson was attempting to break them up, surely that would have been the most painful part. So he waited and waited, not quite sure what Sirius would do.

**Ok another filler chapter. Hope you all liked how I dealt with the sev/siri relationship. **


End file.
